Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Pur délire. Voldemort veut s'introduire à Poudlard à tout prix et tous les moyens sont bons pour y arriver... même les plus inattendus. Pas d'OdP spoilers.
1. Plan audacieux

Dark Jez : Là voilà la fic. Le premier chapitre. Pour toi.^^ Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue 

Salut à tous. Je vous préviens, comme le titre l'indique, cette fic est très sérieuse et non partie sur un délire entre Dark Jezebel et moi-même. Ce pourrait être le titre d'un prochain livre de J.K. Rowlings. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais déposer le brevet.^^

J'espère que la vraie histoire d'Harry Potter va vous plaire et n'hésiter pas à écrire des reviews sinon je lâche Candy, mon adorable dragonne Magyar à pointes, sur vous – sans vous forcer bien sûr. Non, je n'oserais pas.^^ 

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Rien est à moi. *sniff* Tiré des œuvres magnifiques de l'illustre J. K. Rowlings.

Sommaire : Voldemort trouve un moyen très original de s'introduire à Poudlard. Arrivera-t-il a attaquer son pire ennemi et le vaincre…? Héhé.^^ 

***************************************************************************************************************

Les noms des personnages sont écrits en Anglais. Je reprends leurs noms originaux, donc :

- Tom Marvollo Riddle = Tom Elvis Jedusor = Voldemort.

- Severus Snape = Severus Rogue.

- Draco Malfoy = Drago Malefoy. 

- Par contre, Queudver reste Queudver ou Peter Pettigrow.

***************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 1 : Plan audacieux 

La gazette du sorcier sous le bras, Tom Marvollo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort ou Monsieur je-me-crois-le-plus-grand-sorcier-du-monde sorti la tête haute, le port altier, des toilettes. Il ricana et se frotta les mains. Il avait un nouveau plan pour battre son pire ennemi et il comptait bien le mettre en pratique dès que possible.

Alors qu'il lisait un article sur « Comment réussir son brushing en un coup de baguette », il avait eu une révélation. Non ! _La_ révélation !

« Comme on dit chez nous , » murmura l'humanoïde en souriant de toute sa bouche édentée « Si Poudlard ne va pas à Merlin, Merlin ira à Poudlard. »

Affalé dans son plus beau fauteuil, Voldemort ricana, fier de lui puis se massa le ventre. Décidément ce chou ne lui avait pas réussit. Se faisant, un de ses doigts s'accrocha dans un trou de sa robe.

« Bon sang de bestioles » rugit l'homme à face de serpent.

Les mites détruisaient toutes ses plus belles robes.

Triturant rageusement la déchirure, Voldemort ne réussit qu'à l'agrandir un peau plus. Maintenant sa robe se fendait d'un trou béant du bas de son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Et comme tous ses beaux caleçon Babars et slip kangourous avaient rétrécis au lavage, à cause du maudit Queudver, sa chair la plus intime était désormais nue.

Tout à coup, il perçu un bruit et couvrit vivement son pénis de sa main. Le maudit Queudver en question entra dans le salon pour servir le dîner à son maître lorsqu'il se figea sur place et rougit violemment. 

Le seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de s'adonner sans pudeur au plaisir solitaire.

« Oh maître, je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Je laisse votre plateau sur la petite table. »

« Attends Queudver, ramène moi une autre robe. »

« Oui maître mais… c'est que… Maître, vous n'avez plus de robe décente. Les mites s'en sont données à cœur joie… »

« Et bien va m'en racheter. »

« Maître, vous avez peut-être oublié que je ne peux sortir, je suis sensé être mort… »

« Ah oui ! Et bien, prête m'en une des tiennes. Pour ce soir ça fera l'affaire. La réunion ne va pas tarder maintenant et je ne veux pas que mes mangemorts me voit dans cet état là. Allez dépêches toi.»

« Mais c'est que… maître… »

« Pas de 'mais' misérable. Obéis à ton maître et va me chercher une de tes robes. »

« Oui maître » réplique le serviteur s'éclipsant sans demander son reste.

Voldemort grimaça en regardant son assiette : Choux farci.

******************************************************

Queudver revint rapidement avec une de ses robes. La plus sobre et longue qu'il avait pu trouvé.

« Voilà maître » dit-il en arrivant au salon.

« Endoloris » siffla l'homme serpent.

Queudver sombra à terre hurlant, son corps convulsant sans pitié. 

« Ca, c'est pour avoir mit deux minutes de trop » ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La douleur s'estompa et Peter Pettigrow pu se redresser sauf sa tête qu'il maintenait constamment courbée en signe d'obéissance et de soumission. Il tendit la robe qu'il tenait toujours et l'offrit à son maître.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… robe ? Endoloris ! »

Voldemort était en colère. Cette robe était tout bonnement affreuse et il ne pourrait certes pas rivaliser d'élégance avec ses fidèles ce qui l'ennuyait beaucoup. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il n'allait pas recevoir ses mangemorts aussi nu que le jeune béni de sa naissance. Non, il était bien trop digne pour cela. S'il avait instauré dès le début la loi du nudisme encore mais là…

La seule pensée qui le réjouissait était sa crème.

Sa nouvelle crème pour peau sèche et écaillée était des plus merveilleuse. Il avait la peau aussi douce que celle des bébés.

« Touche Queudver, » ordonna le grand mage noir à son fidèle qui caressa la joue tendue. « Tu sens comme c'est doux. La crème s'appelle 'Vieilkarne' pour peau sensible ou liftée. »

« Oui maître, votre peau est plus douce qu'une pêche. Vous ne faites pas du tout vos… vos… 70 ? 71 ans ? »

« Endoloris ! »

Le serviteur hurla et roula sur le sol en tout sens. Une fois la douleur passée, il entendit « 29 ans Queudver ! N'oublies jamais mon âge à l'avenir. »

**************************************************

Se dressant magnifiquement au milieu de ses fidèles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus arrogant que jamais, lissa sa robe Hawaïenne.

Il entendait des gloussements derrière lui et sourit faiblement. Il savait que son plan machiavélique remporterait son petit succès. Il continua donc de discourir sur le moyen dont il allait pouvoir entrer dans Poudlard pour tuer Harry Potter une bonne fois pour toute. 

D'autres gloussements se firent entendre et réchauffèrent le cœur de Voldemort qui aimait se sentir approuvé.

« Il ne lui manque plus que la couronne de fleur » gloussa Lucius Malfoy à l'oreille de  Severus Snape.

« Ou le banjo » répondit celui-ci dans un ricanement presque inaudible.

« Elle lui arrive jusqu'au genoux, » murmura Avery, étouffant presque de rire. « Et on dirait des jambes de yeti. »

« Dix gallions sur ce qu'il portera la prochaine fois, » chuchota Nott. « Motifs léopard, mi-cuisses. »

Ils gloussèrent de plus belle. 

« La dernière fois, je me suis fait 30 gallions, alors je mise, » repris Avery. « C'était jusqu'où les mites allaient bouffer sa robe. Et on avait bien vu la lune. »

Après 30 minutes de monologue et quelques petites questions utiles ('Quel shampooing utilisez vous Lucius ? Vos cheveux sont si brillants', 'Quel eau de toilette utilisez-vous Severus, elle sent délicieusement bon ? Odeur naturelle ? Bien, j'essayerais de me la procurer'. Ou'J'envisage de me faire épiler le maillot, qui est volontaire ?' Il n'y avait eu aucune réponse.) 

Il était alors passé aux questions secondaires. (Lucius, où en sont le ministère à propos du recrutement intensif des nouveaux Aurors ? Severus, pour ce misérable adorateur des Moldus qui se croit plus fort que moi, où en êtes-vous ? Alors pour le maillot, qui ?)

Les mangemorts transplanèrent au plus vite en un Aloha très rapide.

**********************************************

Queudver retira la dernière bandelette de cire et reçu un enième « Endoloris ».

« Je suis sûr que ça peut être fait sans douleur Queudver ! Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! »

Queudver, les larmes aux yeux, s'excusa encore.

« Passe-moi mon baume maintenant. »

Queudver ouvrit la fiole de potion-masque restructurant pour cheveux fins et pointes sèches et enduisit de baume l'unique cheveu qui restait sur la tête chauve de son maître Il était tellement fière de l'avoir ce cheveu. Il pouvait ainsi se vanter et pavaner sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de calvitie totale.

« Masse moi le dos maintenant et… »

Sa phrase ne fut jamais terminée à cause de l'arrivée abrupte de Goyle.

« Oui, Goyle que veux-tu ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres sombrement. « Tu n'étais pas à notre réunion. »

« Oui maître. C'est parce que j'ai des nouvelles inquiétantes » murmura la serviteur anormalement agité.

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont arrêtés la fabrication de ma crème pour les mains et ongles parce que sinon, là, je vais devenir méchant, je vais… »

« Non, non, maître, c'est plus grave… »

« Plus grave, » s'affola Voldemort qui ne voyait pas trop ce qui pouvait être plus grave. Elle était multivitaminée tout de même cette crème. « Pas 'Vieilkarne'… ? »

« Il s'agit de Dumbledore maître, » soupira le mangemort. « En ce moment, il recrute des elfes de maison. Je pense qu'il veut constituer une armée. »

« Constituer une armée ? Avec des elfes de maison ? Tu te fous de moi Goyle ou quoi ? Endoloris ! »

Goyle hurla de toute la puissance de ses poumons, et quels poumons !

« Silencio » cria Voldemort et plus aucun cri ne pu se faire entendre.

Une fois que le sort se fut achevé, il rendit sa voix à son mangemort.

« As-tu autre chose à me dire misérable ? »

« Euh… non maître… euh… oh attendez là… ne bougez pas. »

Voldemort se figea, attendant.

« Juste un petit cheveu blanc, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, maître, je viens de l'arracher. » 

*Scène suivante censurée*

***********************************************

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était convaincu d'une chose maintenant. Ses fidèles étaient des incapables. Il devrait donc se débrouiller tout seul.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce matin du mois d'avril, Tom Marvollo Riddle, 71 ans… euh pardon… 29 ans, se trouvait dans le panier d'un elfe de maison revenant du marché local de Pré-au-lard en direction du château de Poudlard. Il avait eu une idée de génie… _La_ révélation du siècle. Qui lui mettrait Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent. Son heure avait enfin sonnée.

Maintenant, qui pourrait soupçonner que le beau, le grand, le puissant Voldemort s'était métamorphosé en une magnifique laitue d'un beau vert Serpentard ?


	2. Découverte

Kikou tout le monde. Les reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et je vous avez prévenu que c'était un délire complet. La deuxième fournée est pareil donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant. Gros poutouxes à tous et à tous et un grand merci à Dark Jezebel pour la naissance de notre plant de laitue. Sans elle notre salade, n'aurait jamais vu le jour. *Sniff*

Et un énorme poutouxe bien baveux pour tous ceux qui font partie de la GDS et qui sont dans mon cœur. ^^ 

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte**

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans les cuisines et Voldemort se sentit levé et posé sur une une immense table carrelée à côté d'autre comparses mais il devait bien s'avouer que les autres laitues n'étaient pas d'un vert aussi brillant que lui.

Jubilant, il regarda les elfes de maisons aller et venir et se félicita. Il était trop intelligent, se dit-il, tellement malin que des fois il avait du mal à ne pas tomber amoureux de lui-même. Il se disait d'ailleurs très souvent que s'il avait un équivalent de lui-même au féminin… Peut-être qu'avec un wonderbra, il se donnerait l'illusion. 

Oui, vraiment, il était trop intelligent. Tuer Harry Potter serait réellement un jeu d'enfant. 

Une salade ricana.

************************************************************ 

« Où est-il Queudver ? » demanda brusquement Lucius Malfoy, tenant le petit homme par le col de sa robe d'un beau rose fluorescent où s'étalait en lettre noire 'Je suis viril, Grrrrrrrrr', avec un nounours montrant les dents dessous.

« Mais le Maître vous a exposé son plan hier soir » couina Queudver.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard. Qu'avait bien pu leur dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Il m'a complimenté sur mes cheveux » se souvint l'homme blond.

Severus lui jeta un œil noir et demanda au serviteur gémissant «T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

« Oui, » couina de nouveau le sorcier étouffant. « Mais peut-il me lâcher, je ne peux plus respirer. »

Lucius le lâcha violemment et Queudver, déséquilibré, se retrouva sur les fesses, sa robe relevée sur un porte jarretelle rouge en dentelle et un string assorti. L'homme se redressa.

« Alors qu'a-t-il dit ? » insista Nott.

« Qu'il ne voulait plus que je lui prépare du chou. »

Severus roula les yeux.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda Avery.

« Si. Une épilation intégrale. »

Il y eu un silence dégoûté puis, furieux, Lucius allait le reprendre par le col lorsque Severus s'interposa « Je crois qu'il en a eu suffisamment comme ça. Le maître lui a visiblement fait subir le pire. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« J'ai même eu le droit aux ongles des pieds » pleura Queudver.

 Un « Aaahhhh » collectif se fit entendre et quelques regards compatissants furent échangés.

« Bon, » soupira Avery. « Que portait-il lorsqu'il est parti ? »

« Une robe zébrée noir et blanc » répondit Queudver.

« Bon sang, j'avais parié léopard » jura Nott.

« Quelle longueur ? » s'enquit Avery.

« Vous pensé que vous allez pouvoir le retrouver avec ces indications ? » demanda Pettigrow.

« Quelle longueur ? » grogna Avery.

« Ras du c… »

Queudver fut interrompu par le cri de triomphe d'Avery. « Ah, ah. Tu me dois 10 gallions Nott. »

« Bon sang, arrêtez vos enfantillages » siffla Severus. « Il faut retrouver notre maître. »

« On a qu'à lancer un avis de recherche » proposa Crabbe, soutenu par Queudver.

Une huitaine de paires d'yeux rencontrèrent le beau regard inexpressif et parfaitement bovin du mangemort.

« Les Aurors en ont déjà créé un Crabbe » répondit Nott sarcastiquement.

« Et bien, ils sont plutôt rapide, comment ont-ils déjà su. Aaah le progrès moderne» s'extasia Queudver tout sourire. « Mais il faudrait qu'ils insistent sur le fait qu'il est attendu à la maison et il n'a pas pris Ducky son caneton en peluche et sa veilleuse, il a peur du noir. Il faudrait aussi qu'ils ajoutent que sa coiffure a changé… »

« Sa coiffure a changé ? » demanda Lucius avidement. « Il s'est fait faire des implants ? »

« Non, » rétorqua l'Animagus. « Il est chauve maintenant. »

« Quelle est la différence ? » marmonna Nott.

« Peut-être la perte de Goyle. »

********************************************************

Dans son bureau circulaire, Dumbledore se faisait fondre des marshmallows pendant la combustion de Fumseck son phénix.

Lorsque vit l'oisillon le regarder, il se fait une remarque pertinente, « Dommage que ça ne dure pas assez longtemps pour faire griller des saucisses. »

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'un coup retentit à la porte, puis un autre et encore un, dans un rythme différent. Dumbledore frappa à son tour plusieurs coups qui lui répondirent encore. Il s'agissait d'un code entre Fol Oeil et lui-même pour se reconnaître. Il frappait la chanson du film « The Full Monty » en alternance.

Une fois le refrain terminé, Maugrey entra et montra pâte blanche ou plutôt jambe de bois.

« Albus, il y a là un bonhomme qui voudrait te voir. Il est un peu effrayé parce croyant qu'il tenait un basilic dans sa main, je lui ai frappé à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie et en fait c'était le tic tac de sa montre. Remercions notre bonne vieille Pompom. Ses 15 os brisés ont été vite réparés. Garde là, c'est une perle. »

« Fais-le entrer Alastor. »

« Ce serait avec plaisir Albus mais dès que je l'approche, il hurle. La raison m'échappe mais apparemment je lui fais peur. Peut-être mes cicatrices ou ma réputation. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et fit entrer l'homme tremblant de tous ses membres en qui ils tenaient beaucoup. A force de les voir, il s'y était attachés. Il s'approcha du directeur de poudlard mais se maintenu à distance du fou dangereux au rouleau à pâtisserie déchaîné et féroce, avide de sang.

« Voilà, Monsieur, ce matin, j'étais en train de décharger… »

« Pas de détails intimes mon brave, » déclara Fol Œil. « Ce que vous faites avec votre femme ne nous regarde pas. »

Le petit sorcier effrayé recula de nouveau, complètement déconcerté.

« Je ne suis pas marié, je ne suis qu'un sorcier sans le sous, propriétaire d'une unique chèvre. Donc je vous disais que je déchargeais ma marchandise, comptant conclure une bonne affaire. Ma chèvre sous le coude… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir » interrompit Maugrey de nouveau. Il avait un air profondément dégoûté et son rouleau à pâtisserie vibrait dangereusement dans sa main.

Le fermier reprit vivement. « J'étais au marché, voulant vendre au plus offrant ma chè… »

« Votre chaire et bien c'est du joli ! » s'exclama Fol Œil, l'œil menaçant.

« Ma chèvre »

« Encore pire ! »

« Et mes noix… »

« Je sors Albus, je n'en peux plus. »

Soulagé, le sorcier continua d'une voix plus calme. « J'ai fait une belle récolte cette année et j'avais aussi des légumes à vendre quand j'ai vu Vous-savez-qui entre les étales. Il portait une mini-robe et des lunettes plus grandes que sa tête chauve mais je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où. J'avais encore ces derniers disques récemment. 'Voldie et les mangemorts' très grand succès. Je ne voulais pas lui demander d'autographe bien sûr, j'avais trop peur qu'il me lance un Avada Kedavra mais c'était lui. Je les vu se transformer en laitue et sauter dans le panier d'un de vos elfes de maison. Il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard et je l'ai suivi comme j'ai pu. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, j'ai nommé Voldemort est dans vos murs. »

******************************************

Harry était en train de déguster une bonne glace vanille/Chocolat/banane avec chantilly, amandes effilées grillées et petite cerise par dessus, tandis que Ron avait littéralement plongé la tête dans un gâteau onctueux au citron pendant qu'Hermione secouait la tête déséspérée lorsque  Dumbledore fit irruption dans la cuisine. Au bout de cinq minutes, questionnant les elfes, il avait réussi à retrouver celui qui avait porté Voldemort.

Les trois étudiants en entendant le récit comprirent vite l'enjeu.

« Et  quand vous avez vu la laitue sauter dans votre panier, » demanda le vieil homme effaré « vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était bizarre.»

« Et bien non, » couina l'elfe. « Je me suis dit que ça ferait une salade gratis et je suis vite parti en courant, Monsieur le directeur. »

Dumbledore se rendit à l'évidence : Voldemort avait pris la forme d'une innocente laitue pour s'introduire dans Poudlard. L'homme était malin, oui très malin mais il y avait un moyen de découvrir l'intrus parmi les centaines d'autres salades.

« Nous attendrons qu'elles se flétrissent toutes » dit Dumbledore. « Et celle qui restera intacte sera la bonne.. ou plutôt la mauvaise. »

« Oui mais professeur » demanda Harry se sentant particulièrement concerné. « Comment allons nous savoir qu'elle ne flétrira pas ? Voldemort n'est déjà pas très frais au naturel… »

Ils ne virent jamais une des salades frémir, visiblement vexée.

« Oui je sais Harry mais Voldemort rêve de l'immortalité. Il ne se laissera pas mourir bêtement. »

« shtroshtafffishtro »

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Weasley ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Ron leva la tête de son gâteau et répéta, la bouche encore à moitié pleine. « Il est peut-être malin mais nous le sommes plus. »

« Exactement Monsieur Weasley, il faut être positif. C'est un comportement comme ça que nous voulons dans notre école. »

Ron acquiesça puis replongea vivement sa tête dans le gâteau.


	3. Vigilance constante et conséquences

Merci pour vos reviews. Ca m'a fait très, très plaisir et je suis contente si j'arrive à vous faire rire. Je vous fait à tous un gros, gros bisou.

**Saael :** Je suis très choquée. ^^ Tu lis des slashs ? Oh non ! Ne regarde pas dans mon profil, j' en écrit une. ^^ Mais elle est en Anglais. J'adore les slashs moi aussi donc je ne risque pas d'être écœurée.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 3 : Vigilance constante et conséquences**

Les salades étaient maintenant sous la plus haute surveillance et tout ceux qui étaient aperçus avec quelque chose de vert sur eux, étaient suspectés. C'est ainsi que, se faisant le plus discret possible, les Serpentards rasaient les murs. Et que Madame Trelawney passa un jour à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un coup de flashball sur la tête à cause de son chapeau à volant émeraude. Une pure provocation certainement. Elle était déjà connue pour être une rebelle dans le collège. 

'Mais le flashball, ah, ah, elle ne l'avait pas prévu', se dit Rusard, l'arme à la main. Il rechargea à nouveau et sourit diaboliquement. Son métier avait parfois un certain charme.

Les elfes préparant la moindre vinaigrette étaient regardés de travers. La tension était à son comble. 

La salade avait été interdite pour chaque repas et certains élèves végétariens commençaient à protester. Un jour, ils avaient même fait grève des cours, revendiquant à l'aide de banderoles pour le retour du légume prohibé, luttant contre les OMM ou Organismes Magicalement Modifiés. Ils étaient menés par leur coriace porte parole, René Pové.

« Luttons, luttons camarades, » proclamait-il. « Ils poussent le vice jusqu'à se changer en salade pour qu'on mange de la viande, nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cela plus longtemps. »

Pourtant l'inévitable se produisit…

********************************************

Voldemort se tordait de rire. L'eau qui le lavait le chatouillait trop. Et les petites mains de l'elfe ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son fou rire.

Son éclat s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit qu'on essayait de lui arracher des feuilles. Il résista de toute sa sève mais une feuille lui fût confisquée.

« Mais euh… il regarde ma cacahuète » se dit Voldemort.

********************************************

Harry fit, vivement, irruption dans la Grande Salle détaillant ce que mangeait ceux qui y avaient déjà pris place. Son regard s'arrêta à la table des Serpentards où il vit Goyle prêt à engouffrer quelques feuilles. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de manger de la salade, ne savait-il pas que c'était mauvais pour la santé ! Le Voldemort, c'était toxique.

Harry hurla « Nooooonnnn » tout en se ruant le plus rapidement possible vers l'étudiant en danger.

 Goyle se tourna vers lui, fourchette dans la bouche.

« Enlève ça de ta bouche, crache ça bon dieu, tu es peut-être en train de manger Voldemort. »

Goyle mit du temps à comprendre les mots du Gryffondor et protesta « Mais c'est pas de la viande ! »

Harry roula les yeux.

« C'est peut-être Voldemort, je te dis. »

Goyle cracha et se mit à paniquer.

« C'est vrai que son goût n'est pas très naturel, je vais peut-être mourir maintenant. Le goût était peu trop épicé, pas le goût d'une laitue et… »

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller. Venait-il enfin de trouver son ennemi ? Dans la bouche même de Goyle ?

Malfoy donna un coup de coude à son camarade et soupira « C'est parce que tu as renversé la poivrière dedans. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai » répondit Goyle.

Harry soupira, déçu, prit l'assiette et regarda les autres étudiants. Tous les végétariens en avaient dans leurs assiettes, le défiant du regard, prêt à goûter le légume interdit.

Les fixant eux aussi, Harry haussa les épaules et cria juste en tournant le dos « OMM ! »

Toutes les fourchettes retombèrent sur la table.

********************************************

« Hé je ne rigole plus maintenant, » hurlait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de la salade. « Arrête de m'effeuiller. Je suis pudique moi. » Et il se dit encore, « Oh mon dieu, heureusement que je suis épilé. »

« Arrêtez tout de suite » cria une voix furieuse. « Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il est interdit de servirent les salades ? »

« Oui mais toutes ces belles laitues vont être perdues » répondit l'elfe avare. 

« Mon dieu, » se dit Voldemort. « je viens d'être sauvé par Harry Potter lui-même. »

********************************************

Un coup fut donné à la porte du dortoir. Draco Malfoy cacha vite sa poupée gonflable sous son lit avant de dire d'entrer.

Le Professeur Severus Snape poussa la porte et fixa son élève d'un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas en cours aujourd'hui Draco ? »

« J'avais lu mon horoscope ce matin Professeur, et il me conseillait de rester coucher toute la journée donc je ne me suis levée que pour les repas. »

« Bien, c'est une raison valable. »

Draco acquiesça.

« Je suis venu ici pour vous remettre un coli de la part de votre père. Le voici. » 

« Merci professeur. »

Pour l'ouvrir, il attendait que le maître des potions sorte mais celui-ci avait les yeux rivés par terre et un sourire ironique lui étira les lèvres. Il regarda son jeune étudiant et lui dit :

« Vous savez, c'est mieux dans le placard… la prochaine fois vous le saurez. »

Et sur ces paroles, il sortit en même temps que Goyle entrait. Draco se pencha par dessus le rebord de son lit et à terre, un bras dépassait.

Goyle suivit du sien le regard de son ami et cria : « Il y a un cadavre sous ton lit Draco. »

« Mais non, » répliqua le jeune homme blond, déballant son coli. « C'est Betsy. »

« Oh. »

« Whoaaa, papa c'est surpassé cette fois » s'extasia Draco. « Betsy II, nouveau modèle avec toutes les options et regarde cette carrosserie. »

« Je peux avoir l'autre» demanda Goyle impatiemment.

« Oui, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Et c'est ainsi que Grégory Goyle connu sa toute première petite amie.

********************************************

_Pendant ce temps-là dans le camp des mangemorts._

« Je m'inquiète terriblement, » se lamenta Lucius Malfoy. « On a fait tous les salons de beauté, les coiffeurs – les mangemorts se gaussèrent - les boutiques de lingerie et même le Paradis de Ducky et rien. On l'a pas trouvé. Où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être ? »

« Il s'est peut-être perdu ! » suggéra Nott. « Il a toujours eu un sens de l'orientation déplorable. Tu te souviens lorsqu'il devait aller voir Karkaroff à Durmstrang et qu'on l'a retrouvé dans le train des mineurs à Disneyland Paris. »

Lucius hocha la tête. « Il a voulu y rester pour la grande parade. Et l'autographe de Mickey. »

Avery enchaîna « Il n'avait pas été discret en lançant l'Avada sur le dragon dans le château de la belle au bois dormant. Il croyait que c'était un vrai. Faut dire qu'il avait pas encore ses lentilles de contact. »     

« Il était le premier à lever les bras et crier dans les manèges et même dans la maison hantée. Je crois qu'à la fin de la journée, on avait tout fait. Belle aubaine pour Karkaroff » renchérit Lestrange.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il peut être ? » s'inquiéta Malfoy de nouveau.

« Tu crois que… ? » demanda Nott avec un regard interrogateur.

L'homme blond comprit de suite. « Non, il n'est plus retourné dans les boîtes Drag Queen depuis qu'il s'était tordu la cheville sur ses talons de 40,5 cm. »

« Vous avez fait les boutiques de cosmétiques ? » demanda Nott.

« Oui. Je me suis acheté un crème amincissante avec des patchs et du fond de teint pêche, je suis un peu pâle en ce moment» répondit Crabbe.

Tous le regardèrent secouant légèrement la tête, déprimés. 

« Oui, on y est allé » répondit Lucius. « Rien ! »

« Héhé, et encore 10 gallions pour moi » s'exclama Avery.

Nott fit la grimace et paya.

« Bon, il faut absolument le retrou… »

« On l'a retrouvé ! » dit Severus Snape, s'avançant dans la pièce d'où il venait de transplaner.

« Le maître ? » demanda Queudver.

« Non, Elvis » se moqua Severus.

« C'est vrai ? » s'extasia Crabbe.

« Il est à Poudlard » annonça Snape.

« Ca alors ! » sourit Crabbe. Queudver souriait lui aussi.

« Il s'est métamorphosé en laitue. »

« Bah, pourquoi Elvis s'est… ? » 

« Pas Elvis crétin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Elvis Crétin, c'est qui ? » demanda Queudver.

« Snape a dit 'Elvis Crétin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres' donc c'est le nom de notre Maître Queudver » expliqua patiemment Crabbe.

Severus se tapa la tête contre les murs. Puis le front légèrement en sang, il dit « Le maître est à Poudlard et s'est transformé en salade pour entrer dans le château et tuer Potter. »

« Oh quelle bonne idée ! » s'écria Queudver.

« Il n'a pas peur de se faire manger ? » demanda Crabbe en même temps.

« Le vert lui va si bien » renchérit Pettigrow.

« Héhé, aboule le fric Nott. »

« Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » soupira Lestrange.

L'homme regardait Severus pendant que Queudver quitta la pièce.

Au bout de 10 minutes de débat infructueux, le serviteur revint, une valise à la main.

« Snape, c'est pour le Maître. J'y ai mis ses quelques vêtements que j'ai rapiécé, sa grande grenouillère préférée, ses produits de beauté, sa veilleuse et son Ducky. »

Severus roula les yeux et pris la valise. Il retransplana vers Poudlard et alla directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa le générique d'Ally MacBeal et entra. Il rapporta ensuite toute son édifiante entrevue avec les mangemorts au directeur. 

*******************************************

Il faisait nuit noire. Seule la lune éclairait, de ses rayons, la cuisine où Voldemort se remétamorphosa en lui-même et étira son corps svelte et osseux en se regardant dans la brillance des chaudrons.

« Pas frais ! Il va le payé » se dit l'humanoïde de 29 ans. « Je vais lui donner la plus grande leçon de sa vie. Je vais m'amuser avec lui pendant quelques jours et après il sera à moi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé et courbatu d'avoir monter tant de marches, il se mordit la lèvre en voyant un ascenseur. Puis, tremblant en se répétant « j'aime le noir, j'adore le noir, j'ai pas peur du noir, le noir est mon ami », il se retrouva bientôt devant la Grosse Dame du tableau de la tour Gryffondor.

« Il va payé le misérable, il ne connaît pas Lord Voldemort. Je suis le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus intelligent » se dit-il.

Au bout de dix minutes, il redescendit en marmonnant « le plus puissant. »

Il n'avait pas pu donner le mot de passe. 


	4. Les malheurs de Voldy

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ca m'aide beaucoup et je suis heureuse de voir que j'arrive à vous faire rire. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre.

Je pense qu'il y aura encore un voir deux chapitres et ma fic sera finie.

En tout cas, j'aurais eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 4 : Les malheurs de Voldy**

« Héhé, » pensa l'homme-serpent. « Ce coup-ci tu ne m'auras pas Potter, je suis armé. »

Muni de sa veilleuse, lord Voldemort quitta les cuisines. Dès que le couvre-feu s'installait, à la nuit tombée, les couloirs étaient déserts. Et le sorcier pouvait déjouer la surveillance de l'elfe de maison, toujours le même qui tenait , avec fierté, le rôle de « Garde des laitues » la nuit. Il suffisait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui chante « Fais dodo… » et l'elfe commençait à ronfler comme un bien-heureux.

Cette fois-ci, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à la tour Gryffondor. A malin, malin et demi. On ne l'y reprendrait pas deux fois à monter toutes ces marches. Il appuya sur le bouton et vit une feuille accrochée à l'une des portes « En panne. »

Lord Voldemort gravit la dernière marche, fourbu. Il fit une pause et fit tomber sa baguette. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et entendit ses os craquer. 

« Merlin que la terre est basse » grommela-t-il. Il n'avait pas dépassé la trentaine pourtant, quand il essaya de se relever, il se rendit compte qu'il était bloqué – encore une fois.

Il marmonna un sort et ses pauvres reins lui permirent de se redresser. Le puissant mage allait pouvoir attaquer. Et cette fois-ci, il connaissait le mot de passe.

Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il énonça fébrilement et avec dignité « Arriba, Arriba, aye, aye, aye. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la salle commune des Gryffondors. Voldemort se rua à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

« Nom d'un caniche unijambiste à poil ras, » murmura-t-il mécontent. « Encore des maudits escaliers. »

Essoufflé, il monta les quelques marches ou plutôt rampa sur celles-ci. Il ne voulait l'avouer à personne mais il n'avait pas vraiment 29 ans. Mais qui pouvait deviner !

L'aurore était déjà bien avancé quand il arriva à se retrouver devant la porte des dortoirs qu'il ouvrit violemment. Un cri retentit et il se retrouva face à une étudiante de 5ème année en nuisette.

« Espèce de sadique, vieux pervers, » s'écriait la jeune fille en le frappant de son oreiller. « Partez immédiatement. Obsédé sexuel. »

Voldemort s'excusa, rouge d'embarras tandis qu'une autre jeune fille cria à son amie.

« Je t'avais dit que les extra-terrestres débarqueraient un jour. Il est venu là pour nous enlever. »

Voldemort était légèrement contrarié. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais il se demandait vraiment si être qualifié d'extra-terrestre était un compliment. Dans le doute, il les stupéfixa et le dernier cri « téléphone-maison » de la jeune étudiante s'éteignit. Le sorcier ferma la porte vivement.

Il poursuivit son chemin priant pour que les jeunes Gryffondors n'aient pas, à cause de leurs beuglements intempestifs et parfaitement déplacés, donné l'alerte et se retrouva enfin devant la chambre des élèves masculins de 7ème année. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et ricana de son impolitesse - il savait faire des entrées spectaculaires. Il avança et se paya le tapis. Chutant la tête la première, il s'écria « pas le visage, pas le visage » et s'effondra aux pieds d'un Neville matinal comme à son habitude.

Neville était désarçonné par cette arrivée soudaine et ne savait pas qui était le pauvre et vieil homme qui venait de tomber face contre terre. Quand ce dernier se releva, Neville cria à plein poumons. Il hurla de toutes ses forces réveillant ses camarades en sursaut.

Tom Marvollo Riddle ricana de son petit effet. Il avait toujours fait des entrées remarquées et voir qu'il arrivait à effrayer tous ces moins-que-rien le comblait d'une joie intense et jubilatoire.

Harry sauta de son lit, sa baguette pointée en avant et cria à son tour, effrayé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au comble du bonheur. Il était plus heureux que le jour où il avait reçu Ducky, plus heureux que le jour où Queudver lui avait affirmé qu'il ne lui servirait plus jamais de choux. Il rayonnait.

« Tu as peur hein, Potter ? » s'écria-t-il fébrilement.

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement, yeux grands ouverts.

« Son visage, regarde son visage ! » s'époumonait Neville.

Voldemort perdit instantanément de sa superbe et porta ses mains à ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage ? » s'affola-t-il. « Un miroir ! Vite un miroir ! »

Ronald Weasley lui envoya un miroir et Voldemort hurla à son tour – un hurlement très féminin qui devrait, par la suite, nuire grandement à sa réputation. S'il lui était encore resté son cheveu, celui-ce se serait dressé sur sa tête.

« Mon dieu, j'ai oublié de retiré mon masque nourrissant à l'avocat ! » s'écria hystériquement l'homme de plus en plus horrifié.

« Non ne me regardez pas, je suis affreux » continua-t-il. 

Les élèves acquiescèrent vivement.

« C'est pas ma faute » s'excusa Voldemort. « En ce moment j'ai la peau toute sèche. Et sans ma 'Vieilkarne', je suis perdu.»

« Vieille carne ? » demanda Harry. « Vous devez parler de Queudver ? »

Voldemort secoua la tête comme un dément. « Ne me regardez pas. Oh quelle humiliation ! »

Et sur ces paroles qui porteraient également préjudice à sa réputation, il s'enfuit, son tutu robe battant l'air.

Alerté par tout ce remue-ménage, le professeur McGonagall arriva pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres gémissant courir à toutes jambes hors de la tour. 

Ebahie par l'audace du grand mage noir, elle se mit à le poursuivre mais Voldemort savait glisser sur les rambardes et pris de l'avance. Cependant, il dû poursuivre par les escaliers car il devait bien avoué que les rampes de pierre glissaient mal et que ses fesses lui clamaient de ne pas persister plus longtemps.

Voldemort courait comme un damné. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des courbatures et que Queudver ne serait pas là pour lui masser ses pauvres membres endoloris. Son fidèle le payerait à son retour se jurait-il lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un se dresser devant lui. Le regard sadique, le sourire narquois, l'homme tira de son flashball chargé à bloc.

Tout d'abord, Rusard avait été surpris de voir le professeur McGonagall – une noble femme – poursuivre de ses assiduités un homme. Puis très vite, le cracmol avait découvert que ce n'était pas un homme mais une vieille femme en tutu rose. Rusard était choqué et son pauvre cœur en avait pâtit également. Il ne voulait pas de débauche dans son école.

Il se mit donc à tirer autant qu'il pu sur les deux pécheresses. Les balles de son arme bien chargée volant et atteignant leurs cibles. Rusard s'amusait comme un fou avec son nouvel instrument. Il était fier de son nouveau surnom « Le cinglé à la mitraillette ». 

Cependant, son adversaire était malin. Il réussit à choquer Rusard de la pire des façons en l'aveuglant ainsi le cracmol était temporairement sans défense.

Ravi de sa brillante trouvaille, Voldemort reboutonna le devant de son tutu qu'il venait d'ouvrir complètement en vue d'éblouir son assaillant.

Rusard glissa lentement et en gémissant le long du mur, traumatisé à vie. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme mais d'un extra-terrestre, se dit-il. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire maintenant c'est que le 3ème type avait l'air d'une vieille limace verte toute décrépie sur pattes. C'était pire que le jour où il avait vu Fol Œil posé pour des photos de charme.

Voldemort ne pensait qu'à une chose : Retourner dans ses cuisines et se blottir contre Ducky mais il savait que ça lui serait impossible. Une laitue cajolée par un caneton en peluche serait louche. Il arriva cependant à sauter sur la table, posa sa veilleuse loin de lui et se remétamorphosa en laitue parmi ses semblables.

Pour cette fois, il était sauvé.

*****************************************

Dumbledore fut informé de cette mésaventure et avait un plan pour démasqué l'intrus. Un plan machiavélique digne du plus grand mage noir de toute la création. Dumbledore se rendait bien compte que c'était à la limite de la magie noire mais il fallait bien qu'il utilise les grands moyens. 

Il sortit donc son arme du four et une laitue frémie. Il savait bien que le péché mignon de Tom Riddle était le fondant au chocolat et la bonne odeur se répandait désormais dans toute la pièce. 

Dumbledore prit le plat dans lequel trônait le gâteau maintenant démoulé et le passa au dessus de toutes les salades en murmurant diaboliquement « mmmmmmmmmm ».

Voldemort, immobile, pleurait de toutes les larmes de ses feuilles. C'était cruel, vraiment très cruel. Il sentait déjà sa bouche saliver et sa sève tomber dans l'hypoglycémie. S'il avait pu, il se serait jeté sur le gâteau et l'aurait dévoré plus vite qu'il ne se mettait de la crème sur le visage ou n'envoyait l'Endoloris sur Queudver et il avait reçu un prix pour cela.

Voyant que son ancien élève avait de la volonté, le directeur de Poudlard posa le gâteau sur une table proche et s'avoua vaincu pour cette fois mais il avait un autre plan.

Attiré par la bonne odeur, Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivèrent dans la cuisine et virent Dumbledore un stylo à la main dessiner sur une photo. Ou plutôt Hermione et Harry voyaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faire torturer par son ancien professeur – Ron ayant déjà plongé la tête dans le gâteau.

« Sale morveux, » pleurait la laitue. « Et espèce de vieux bouc amoureux des Moldus. »

Il fallait bien que Voldemort se l'avoue. Dumbledore était diabolique et sadique.

Un stylo-feutre à la main, il s'amusait comme un fou sur une photo qu'il avait réussit à dégoter du célèbre mage noir.

« Et une paire de moustache pour Voldy » rigola le vieil homme.

« Qu'on me lance l'endoloris, qu'on m'écartèle, qu'on enlève les piles de ma veilleuse, tout mais pas ça » gémissait Tom Riddle silencieusement tandis que Dumbledore lui griffonnait des cernes noires. 

Lorsque le vieil homme fit disparaître son regretté cheveu avec sa baguette, il cru qu'il n'arriverait pas à ne pas se trahir. 

« Oui, Minerva m'a informé de ce manque. Voilà, c'est plus correcte ainsi. Je devrais aussi vous faire le teint plus vert. Avocat je présume » ricana le directeur.

« Qu'il aille rôtir en enfer » pleurnicha le mage noir, plus vert que jamais.

********************************************

Queudver repassait la robe à paillettes de son maître lorsque Lucius Malfoy fit son apparition, suivit de Nott et Avery.

« Bonjour, » accueillit l'animagus poliment en pliant le slip en cuir de Voldemort. « Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Lucius.

« Le maître ! »

Lucius soupira exaspéré. « Severus a dit qu'il était à Poudlard. »

« Non, » contredit Pettigrow. « Il a dit qu'Elvis Crétin était à Poudlard et je ne suis pas si idiot. On ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Je ne m'appelle pas Crabbe. Je sais que le nom de jeune fille… euh de jeune homme du maître est Tom Marvollo Riddle Bond, 29 ans, matricule 007. Il m'a bien fait apprendre ma leçon vous voyez » 

Les trois autres mangemorts secouèrent leurs têtes, désespérés.

Nott prit la parole et expliqua « Le maître est à Poudlard, transformé en laitue. »

« Donc il a fait comme Elvis Crétin ! Aaahhh ooouuuuiiiiiiiii. »

Avery choisi le même mur que son confrère Severus Snape, jadis, pour se cogner la tête. 

« Je pensais que Snape ne voulait pas nous dire la cachette du maître » expliqua l'animagus l'œil brillant et le poil doux. « Mais je lui ai passé la valise quand même. Le maître a besoin de ses tenues et de sa nouvelle perruque. »

« Une perruque ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy les yeux pétillants et le poil doux lui aussi.

« Oui, il me l'a demandé lorsque Goyle – paix à son âme – a…. »

Le serviteur n'eut pas à aller plus loin, les mangemorts acquiescèrent compréhensifs. 

« Héhé, » ricana soudainement Avery en regardant Nott qui sortait son porte-feuille. « Maintenant la grande question. Quelle couleur ? »

Queudver interrompit son chant d' 'Heidi' puis regarda Nott le regard vide pour ne pas changer.

« Gné ? »

« La perruque ? Quelle couleur et quelle longueur ? » pressa Avery, contrairement à Nott qui aurait pu prendre tout son temps.

« Courte. Violette avec des mèches vertes et roses » couina l'animagus.

Avery rugit « Ouuuuaaaiiiissss. » Et Nott sortit 20 gallions à contre-cœur. 

C'est alors que Crabbe transplana, enceinte jusqu'au coup. 

Ses collègues le regardèrent ébahis. Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

« J'ai été au 'Paradis de Ducky', » expliqua Crabbe. « pour sa nouvelle brosse que veut notre maître et comme il me l'a expliqué, j'ai mis une pastèque sous ma robe pour passer plus vite en caisse mais ça n'a pas marché. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi » déplora l'homme en triturant sa barbe. « La caissière était plutôt sèche. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'inscrive au cours de préparation à l'accouchement, alors je vais y aller. »

Ne pouvant pas en entendre davantage, Lucius Malfoy poussa le petit homme contre le mur et mit une main sous sa robe.

« Lucius pas ici ! » s'exclama Crabbe.

Le blond fit une mine choquée et dégoûtée et retira la pastèque d'un geste vif.

« Wouahhhh, » s'écria Crabbe admiratif. « Tu ferais un bon médecin Lucius. Dis, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? » 

Severus Snape mit fin à la pensée suicidaire de Lucius en transplanant dans la pièce et en s'écriant :

« Mille points de moins pour Gryffondors »

Ses collègues le regardèrent étonnés puis il expliqua en ricanant « j'ai toujours eu envie de le dire. » 

« Comment va-t-il Severus ? » demanda Lucius.

« Il est torturé par Dumbledore. Subit moqueries, parodies et tentations extrêmes. Presque à bout de nerfs. »

« Moqueries ? » répéta Nott. « Ca change quoi d'ici ? »

« Ca change que pour là-bas, il le sait » répondit Lucius.

Ses confrères hochèrent affirmativement la tête.

« Croyez-vous qu'on doive aller à sa rescousse ? » demanda Avery, en faisant la moue, visiblement réprobateur.

« Noonn, » dit Nott. « Après tout c'est le plus grand mage noir. Il n'est plus un gosse. Et il a Ducky… et puis les pizzas vont bientôt arriver. »

Cette dernière affirmation emporta tous les suffrages. 


	5. Le fabuleux destin de Tom Riddle

Merci pour vos reviews. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que mon délire vous plait, surtout n'hésitez pas à me mettre de longs commentaires. J'adore ça. ^^

Mais c'est complètement dingue à écrire (je pense que vous aurez compris pourquoi ^^) et du coup, je suis toujours en train de rajouter un chapitre donc je ne sais pas combien j'en ferait mais moins de 10, c'est pratiquement sûr. Elle était déjà prévue pour un chapitre unique. ^^

Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. 

****

****

****

**Chapitre 5 : Le fabuleux destin de Tom Riddle**

« Tiens regarde » dit Colin Crivey à Harry en lui tendant le journal de l'école dont il était le rédacteur en chef. « J'ai réussi à les prendre discrètement, personne ne m'a vu. Ils étaient trop occupés pour avoir remarqué que j'étais là. »

« Eurk » s'écria Ron d'un air dégoûté en regardant la première photo. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait une limace en train de se reproduire. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres mais là, cette bête devait être classée dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Harry tourna et retourna le journal dans ses mains tandis que Colin rétorquait « Regarde la page suivante et tu sauras de qui il s'agit ! » 

Harry tourna la page et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'image mobile de Lord Voldemort glissant sur la rambarde, le tutu au vent ne cachant rien du manque de ses sous-vêtements.

« C'est vrai qu'on dirait une limace » s'étonna presque Harry. « Et regarde ses fesses… »

« Ah noooonnnn ! » pleura Ron.

« C'est ses fesses ça ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« … elles sont rougies par la descente. Apparemment personne ne lui a jamais dit de ne jamais glisser sur une rampe de pierre. »

« Et ça fait la une depuis ce matin » annonça le petit journaliste en herbe. « Vous-savez-qui ne va pas s'en remettre. Sur la première photo, on ne voit que des plis d'une couleur douteuse. Ca pourrait être n'importe quel mollusque en tutu mais déjà sur la seconde, on peut voir sa tête. Bien sûr, ça fait plutôt bouse verte mais on expliquera qu'il avait un masque à l'avocat et on voit bien ses yeux rouges là-dessus. Et là troisième est irréfutable, on voit bien que c'est lui, même s'il se reçoit les balles du flashball par Rusard. J'en avais une autre mais je n'ai pas voulu la mettre. Déjà que ces clichés sont classés horreur mais j'ai réussi à les mettre dans science-fiction. Mais pour l'autre c'était carrément interdit au moins de 70 ans accompagnés de leurs parents et grands-parents. Il avait déboutonné son tutu… »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaa »

« Beuuuuuuuurrrrrkkkkkk »

 « Vivement midi »

« …J'en ai encore des cauchemars» finit Colin.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec compassion. Ron frottait son ventre qui gargouillait.

Colin quitta le trio qui se dirigea, suite à la suggestion de Ron, vers les cuisines où ils rencontrèrent le directeur de l'école.

« Oh, bonjour les enfants » les accueilla-t-il. « Comment allez-v… » Il s'interrompit brusquement et fixa Ron d'un regard pénétrant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda suspicieusement Dumbledore au rouquin.

« Ronald Weasley professeur » répondit le jeune étudiant perplexe.

« Non, je connais le visage du jeune Monsieur Weasley et ce n'est pas du tout le vôtre » rétorqua le directeur de plus en plus méfiant. 

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, inquiets de l'état de santé mentale du vieil homme. 

« Attendez professeur » dit Ronald en plongeant la tête dans un gâteau. « Vous me reconnaissez là ? »

« Oooohhhh, Ronald ! Oui, là, c'est bien vous » déclara Dumbledore en rangeant sa baguette. « Brave petit. »

« Alors, professeur, vous avez trouvé qui était Voldemort ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non pas encore, Miss Granger mais j'ai bien peur que Lord Voldemort ne nous ait encore montré une autre facette de son intelligence. »

Une laitue rougit légèrement, gênée. Quelle flatteur ce Dumbledore !

« Apparemment il a jeté un sort pour que toutes les salades restent intactes » continua le directeur. « Il  ne nous reste juste qu'une solution, appelez-moi Hagrid. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on vous appelle Hagrid, professeur Dumbledore. Vous voulez changer de nom ? » demanda Ron.

« Mais non pas moi ! » protesta le vieille homme. « Allez me _chercher_ Hagrid. »

Les trois amis se dirigèrent hors des cuisines pour aller chercher leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques, se demandant bien ce que Dumbledore allait pouvoir lui confier. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent Goyle une poupée gonflable dans les bras… sa dernière (et première) petite amie en date. Ils secouèrent la tête en silence se disant que décidément leur école n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été.

***************************************

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte « The full Monty », Dumbledore répondit à Maugrey qui entra finalement dans la pièce une hache à la main.

« Oh non, » haleta Dumbledore. « Qu'as-tu fait ce coup-ci Alastor ? Pas encore le pauvre Mr Kedavra, appelant Ada, sa femme ? »

Maugrey rougit légèrement et déposa un petit fagot de bois que Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué avant.

« Non, non Albus, ce n'est pas ça. » le rassura Fol Œil. « Je t'ai coupé un peu de bois pour que tu n'ais pas à attendre la prochaine combustion de Fumseck pour tes marshmallows. »

Le visage du directeur s'éclaira. « Ah, c'est gentil, tu m'as fait peur. Je sais que notre voisin ne s'est pas encore remis de ses multiples fractures de la dernière fois. Pompom va souvent le visiter. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il avait rebaptisé sa chienne. Elle ne s'appelle plus Doloryne mais Prudence. »

Le directeur fit une pose puis secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. « D'ailleurs, » reprit-il. « Je m'inquiète, tous nos voisins s'en vont toujours très subitement, sans même emporter leurs biens en marmonnant à propos d'un fou furieux avec sa jambe de bois. Encore une énigme non résolue. »

Maugrey hocha la tête perplexe et dit « En parlant d'énigme non résolue, où en êtes-vous avec Voldie ? Un nouveau Cd de prévu ?»

« Non, je ne pense pas, il a fait une croix définitive à sa carrière le jour fatidique où son monde s'est écroulé. Apparemment, la perte de son cheveu l'a totalement anéanti. »

« C'est vrai que tout son charme venait de là » se moqua Fol Œil.

« Oh comme tu es médisant Alastor » déclara Dumbledore, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Et ces photos qui font la une du journal. Ca casse complètement le mythe. Il avait tellement d'avocat sur la figure qu'il aurait pu nourrir Poudlard pendant une année entière. »

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu.

« Et sans ses dessous, on a eu confirmation que les limaces ne sont pas asexuées mais bien hermaphrodites. »

Là, le plus grand sorcier du monde roulait sur le sol.

*************************************** 

Voldemort s'écroula sur la dernière marche qui le conduisait à la tour Gryffondor. Assurément les 3 kilos qu'il avait de trop fondrait littéralement à ce rythme là. Il se disant que plus vite l'ascenseur serait de nouveau fonctionnel, mieux cela vaudrait quand il vit la cabine métallique glisser à sa hauteur puis continuer son chemin en descendant le long de son épais câble noir. L'ascenseur était réparé. Il s'était une fois de plus fait avoir. Il grimaça mécontent. 

Haletant et fourbu, il regarda sa montre, 22 h 17 et décida de s'accorder deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. 

22 h 41. Il se releva. Le château devait déborder de magie et avait dû subir nombre de sorts car il avait l'étrange impression que son corps faisait ventouse au sol. Ses jambes le hissèrent pourtant, péniblement et il se remit en route vers la Maison de son jeune ennemi.

Il longeait le couloir quand il entendit un court sifflement. Il se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit quand il rencontra deux yeux couleur émeraude et se figea, jubilant. Ce coup-ci, son visage était net de tout masque et ne risquerait pas la menace d'autres photos compromettantes. Il repoussa la pensée humiliante des dernières qu'il avait vu et pointa sa baguette vers Harry Potter.

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit alors un petit placard qu'il tenait dans ses bras et une forme en sortit. L'ombre se dressa de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus imposante et de plus en plus visible.

Voldemort poussa un hurlement hystérique. En face de lui, il se voyait lui-même en maillot de bain rouge échancré à pois doré, non épilé. Ses ongles des pieds mesuraient bien 10 cm et vernis dans les tons jaune fluorescent. Il avait des vergetures tout au long de sa peau et sa cellulite se faisait vivement remarquée. Son visage faisait, lui aussi, très peur. Il se voyait comme il était au naturel. Excepté qu'il avait dû emprunté l'œil magique de l'ex Auror Alastor Maugrey et que son nez coulait à flot, faisant des bulles. Il portait de gros clips rouges aux oreilles et ôta son chapeau Mexicain, découvrant une tête chauve qui le faisait toujours frémir. Et comble de l'horreur, des mouches volaient autour de lui.

« Non ! Noooooonnnnn ! » cria Voldemort, horrifié.

L'épouvantard, sourit de toutes les dents qu'il ne possédait pas puis prit une pose alanguie et se lécha des lèvres inexistantes en se frottant les poils drus et noirs dépassant du haut de son bikini.

Lord Voldemort pleurait à chaudes larmes et son nez faisait maintenant réellement des bulles. Il se détourna et se mit à courir dans le sens opposé, repartant d'où il était arrivé. Il ne prit pas la peine d'emprunter l'ascenseur mais redescendit l'escalier entendant l'écho du rire joyeux de son ennemi juré Harry Potter.

Le maudit crétin. Il le payerait !

*********************************************

Pendant ce temps-là, chez les mangemorts… 

« Severus, je pense que nous devrions aller aider le maître, » déclara Lucius Malfoy, légèrement inquiet. « Tout de même, il est… est… parfois… pas très… dégourdi. »

L'homme blond murmura le dernier mot vraiment très doucement mais ses collègues l'avaient entendu très distinctement.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire » rétorqua Nott. « La dernière fois qu'il s'est débrouillé tout seul, il avait un billet allé simple pour Mercure. Et cette planète n'est pas à visiter. Il croyait avoir fait une bonne affaire ce jour-là. »

Les mangemorts hochèrent la tête désolés.

« Oui. Ou c'est comme la fois où il avait décidé d'aller au 'Paradis de Ducky' tout seul et qu'on l'a retrouvé dans une exposition de créatures inconnues à étudier mais pas en tant que visiteur mais figurant. »

« Moi, je l'avais aussi retrouvé sur les genoux du père noël, énonçant sa liste » reprit Nott.

« Moi, chez Madame Tussaud, prenant la pose à côté de Beatles ou d'Elvis je ne sais plus… » dit Avery.

« Elvis ? Encore celui-là ? » s'écria Queudver, interloqué. « Mais il est partout. Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui voudraient nous faire croire qu'il est mort. Pffff… » Il secoua la tête sans se rendre compte que les autres faisaient de même mais pour une raison complètement différente.

« … En tout cas, ils avaient viré notre maître, sans égard pour son passé de chanteur, à coup de tatane. Pourtant, il faisait bien le modèle de cire » finit de dire Avery. 

« C'est qui Madame Tussaud ? » demanda Crabbe, les yeux ronds.

« La vieille chouette qui nous sert de voisine » répondit Queudver.

La mâchoire de tous les mangemorts possédant aux moins un neurone tomba sur le sol dans un même bruit sourd. Severus sortit la corde coulissante de sa poche et se la mit tant bien que mal autour du cou.

« Le maître lui fait les yeux doux à chaque fois qu'il la voit. »

La mâchoire de Lucius se remit bien vite à sa place et c'est le regard pétillant d'excitation qu'il en demanda plus. « Le maître flirte avec une femme ? »

« Oui Lucius » répondit Queudver tandis qu'Avery, grommelant sortait pour la première fois de sa vie son porte feuille. Il en sortit 10 gallions et les tendit à un Nott extatique. Pour une fois qu'il gagnait quelque chose. Il avait bien essayé de gratter son porc prénommé Dédé comme le disait la publicité sorcière mais ça n'avait pas marché. 

« Il faut absolument que je la vois » s'écria Lucius en sautillant sur place.

Severus ramassa sa mâchoire qui traînait toujours et ajouta « Moi aussi… La pauvre femme… »

« Comment se sont-ils rencontrer ? » demanda stupidement (ai-je besoin d'ajouter ce mot ^^) Crabbe.

« Ils sont voisins crétin » cracha Snape.

« Oh bah ça alors, » dit Queudver brusquement à Crabbe. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais aussi un Crétin ! Tu es de la même famille qu'Elvis ?!?? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta sarcastiquement « Mais toi aussi Pettigrow. »

Cette minute fût pour l'animagus, la plus heureuse de sa vie et il tomba à la renverse, découvrant son string léopard et ses bas en grosse laine noire agrémentés d'oursons léchant une sucette, un ballon dans une patte.

« Je suis de la même famille qu'Elvis ! » s'illumina-t-il. « Si vous voulez que je vous signe des autographes, il faudra que vous attendiez que j'ai appris à écrire. Je vous ferais une belle croix. »

Sa famille enfin retrouvée, Crabbe vint serrer son frère dans ses bras et une petite larme coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya bien vite sur la robe Donald Duck de Queudver.

« Bon, » s'impatienta Lucius. « Dis-nous en plus sur cette voisine, Pettigrow. »

« C'est une femme ! »

« Merci de nous l'avoir indiqué Queudver, on ne l'aurait pas deviné » se moqua Severus.

« Elle doit avoir environ le même âge que notre maître, 29 ans… et contrairement à lui, elle a tous ses cheveux et ses dents. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il en est amoureux et aussi parce qu'elle lui a conseillé sa 'Vieilkarne'. Ca l'a rendu fou d'elle. »

Crabbe s'éclaircit la gorge et dit « Mais je croyais que tu l'avais rejoint avant. Comment ça se fait que c'est Madame Tussaud qui t'ait conseillé à lui ? »

Nott ouvrit la fenêtre pour se suicider puis se ravisa. Ils étaient au premier étage. Il dit « Crabbe, 'Vieilkarne' c'est la crème qu'utilise notre maître, ce n'est pas Queudver ! »

Queudver gloussa et dit « Tout le monde se trompe. »

« Oui, on se demandera pourquoi » répliqua Severus, ironique.

« Oui, moi aussi je me demande, » acquiesça Queudver. « Pour en revenir à notre voisine, le maître l'a déjà invité à prendre le thé un après-midi. Mais elle n'est restée que 5 minutes et n'est plus jamais revenue. Je me suis toujours demandé si l'odeur de choux que j'avais préparé le midi, n'avait pas influencé. »

« Vous voyez donc bien que tout seul le maître n'est pas capable de se débrouiller. Il faut donc que nous y allions » déclara Lucius.

« Oui, » ajouta Queudver. « Et puis, il aura sûrement beaucoup de choses à nous demander. L'épillation du maillot sera sûrement à refaire. Sa pilosité pousse toujours très vite et… »

« Ou alors quelqu'un peut se dévouer pour y aller » suggéra le mangemort blond.

« Oui, c'est une idée… » répondit l'animagus.

« Donc c'est parfait, Pettigrow s'est proposé… »

« Mais non, je n'ai pas… »

« Ton courage est grand Queudver, le maître saura te récompenser et il saura que tu étais le premier à vouloir l'épauler » dit Avery.

« Mais euhhhhhh »

« Et surtout, » dit Severus. « Tu pourras retrouvé Elvis. »

« Oh ouuuuiiiiii » se réjouit le fidèle. « Je vais préparer mes bagages. »

Les mangemorts ricanèrent et Lucius enleva la corde du cou de Severus qui y était encore, le félicitant de son ingéniosité tandis que Crabbe sautillait sur place en répétant « Je peux y aller aussi, je peux y aller aussi… »

C'est ainsi que Crabbe et Queudver firent route vers le château de Poudlard, attendant les instructions de Severus Snape pour savoir comment ils pourraient y entrer et que tous les autres mangemorts firent ventouse aux fenêtres de chez la voisine de Voldemort, découvrant son véritable nom : Madame Impérium et qui reprisait ses chaussettes de sa main unique.

***********************************

Ce soir-là, un homme à l'air simplet accompagné de son rat loua une chambre dans l'hôtel de Pré-au-lard tandis qu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore résonnait les coups du célèbre générique d'Ally MacBeal.


	6. Ne jamais prendre ses désirs pour la réa...

Coucou, c'est re-moi !!! Voici le nouveau chapitre encore plus débile que les autres, enfin, j'espère. ^^ 

Merci à tous pour vous reviews et si vous ne m'en écrivez pas d'autres, je demande à Rusard d'utiliser son flashball contre vous. ^^ Mais non, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle… Bisous à tous.

Chapitre 6 : Ne jamais prendre ses désirs pour la réalité 

« Oh bon sang » s'écria Rusard furieusement.

Son flashball était coincé, encore une fois, et fumait dangereusement. S'en était-il trop servi ? 'Non, sûrement pas' pensa-t-il, une veine battant hystériquement à sa tempe.

Deux élèves de première année chez Poufsouffle sortirent des toilettes et lorsqu'ils virent le maniaque au flashball, un autre de ses surnoms, ils se mirent à courir à toute jambe, battant le record des derniers Jeux Olympiques sorciers.

Le concierge ricana de plaisir. Ces petits imbéciles avaient peur de lui. Il caressa son flashball tout en le tenant contre lui, essayant de décoincer la balle qui entravait son fonctionnement. C'était son bébé, il lui parlait, le berçait, dormait avec. Il ne pouvait plus s'en séparer. 

'Et s'il est cassé' pensa-t-il tout à coup. 'Non ce n'est pas possible.' A l'agonie, il regarda la balle fautive, tira de toutes ses forces sur le manche et la balle sortie. Elle frappa Rusard en plein front et celui-ci tomba à la renverse, assommé.

Grégory Goyle se promenait avec Betsy, sa – oh combien silencieuse - petite amie tout de latex recouverte quand il vit Rusard, la bouche grande ouverte, le regard vitreux tourné vers le ciel.

'Que peut-il regarder aussi intensément ?' se demanda Goyle. Curieux, il s'allongea par terre et regarda à son tour le plafond. 

C'est ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Harry les trouvèrent, secouant désespérément la tête, lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'eux pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs où leurs lits les accueilleraient.

*************************************

Là nuit était tombée et dans les cuisines, Queudver passait de la crème sur les fesses rouges et tendues de son maître. Il avait réussit à s'introduire dans Poudlard accompagné de Crabbe qui faisait le guet.

« Ca fait bobo, » disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son fidèle. « J'y ai même laissé de la peau. Regardes Queudver, regardes.»

« Oh mais je vois maître, je vois » répondit l'animagus désappointé qui aurait préféré être aveugle. 

« Bobo, aaaahhh, » se plaignait le grand mage noir positionné dignement à quatre pattes. « N'oublies pas de passer dans les plis. »

« Oui maître mais il y en a tellement… »

« Comment ? Es-tu en train de me dire que ma peau est ridée ? » dit Voldemort d'une voix de plus en plus haut perchée.

« N-Non mon m-maître, » bégaya Queudver. « Je n'étais pas en train de dire cela votre altesse, votre suprémissime seigneurissimale maître de 28 ans !!! »

« 28 ? Brave Queudver, » sourit Voldemort, oubliant d'un coup tous les sorts d'endoloris qu'il avait voulu lancer à son serviteur. « Tu n'oublieras pas de me faire les ongles ce soir, il faut que je sois beau pour la photo que les journaux ne manqueront pas de prendre pour la perte de leur cher Messie. D'ailleurs où est ma perruque ? »

« Là, maître, je l'ai apportée avec moi, » répondit vivement Queudver en sortant la tignasse colorée de son sac. Le serviteur la lui mit sur la tête l'ajustant comme il pu.

« Alors ? » demanda le grand sorcier.

« Magnifique maître, magnifique. Vous avez l'air de… d'un… oui… d'un… euh… beau maître. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte un miroir ? »

« Bien sûr idiot ! » cracha Voldemort, en se passant la main dans ses mèches à nouveau retrouvées. Il n'avait plus connu cette sensation magnifique depuis au moins 40 ans.

Le fidèle revint avec un miroir et le tendit au sorcier qui le prit d'un geste prompte. 

Tom Marvollo Riddle secoua la tête sensuellement de gauche à droite faisant virevolter les mèches de couleur violette, rose et verte mais un mouvement un peu trop brusque fit voler la perruque et Voldemort se retrouva la tête aussi nue que l'était encore ses fesses. Il rugit.

Queudver se précipita vers la touffe informe… euh… je veux dire la superbe chevelure artificielle et la ramena à son maître qui lui ordonna « Il faut la coller imbécile. »

« Non. Pas Imbécile maître mais Crétin. Je suis un Crétin. »

Voldemort cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant son fidèle et leva les yeux au ciel. Non, sérieusement, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau.

« Aaaahhhhh, mais…aaahhhhh, » beugla de sa voix la plus sensuelle notre cher Voldie. « Que fais-tu bon sang ? »

« Je colle votre perruque maître, comme vous me l'avez demandé » répliqua l'animagus, complètement désarçonné.

« Pas avec ça ! Tu es un sorcier oui ou non ? Endoloris ! »

Queudver roula sur le sol, hurlant, tandis que Voldemort essuyait le mélange de farine et d'eau qui coulait le long de son crâne dégarni.

« Bon un dernier essai et appliques-toi maintenant » menaça le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son mangemort lorsque celui-ci se redressa.

Queudver sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la tête de Voldemort qui lui lançait des regards noirs et s'écria « Ventousus ». (A/N : Héhé, c'est le résultat de nombreuses années de latin ça. ^^)

Le visage de Voldemort se mit soudain a vibrer et il fût brusquement attiré vers Queudver. C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent la face collée l'un à l'autre, comme aimantées. Et c'est aussi ainsi que Rusard les trouva au détour d'une de ses rondes.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps faire des mamours et papouilles à Peter Pettigrow.

« Oh mais c'est dégueula… » commença le concierge d'une voix outrée avant de se faire stupéfixer.

« Maître… maître, je dois bien vous dire que je suis flatté, bien sûr par votre… votre intérêt pour moi, » dit Queudver rougissant. « Mais voilà… »

« De quoi parles-tu misérable ? » hurla Voldemort.

« Crétin maître, Crétin. Dans mon corps et dans mon âme je suis et resterait toujours un Crétin » souligna l'animagus. « Mais je suis contre le harcèlement sexuel maître. »

« Tu crois que… que… aahhhhh… 'Déventousus' » cria le sorcier. Leurs deux visages se séparèrent et Voldemort colla lui même sa perruque en marmonnant un « On ne peut vraiment compter que sur soi-même… Harcèlement sexuel !!! Pffffff… »

« Bon maintenant, nous allons aller rendre une petite visite à notre cher Harry Potter » ricana Voldemort. « Suis-moi Queudver. »

Ils sortirent de la cuisine, le silence seulement rompu par le couinement des nouvelles chaussures en cuir de dragon de l'animagus et rejoignirent le deuxième mangemort.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Pettigrow à son collègue lorsqu'il le vit faire la conversation en battant des cils à une gargouille représentant un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Crabbe répondit, tout en secouant la tête, complètement abasourdie « Et bien, je fais comme tu m'as dit, je fais le gay ! »

Entendant ses paroles, Voldemort sortit sa massue de 10 kilos, dernier modèle, aérodynamique et dotée d'un petit pic au bout pour faire plus mal et la leva dans le but de frapper le mangemort totalement incompétent. Mais cette arme pesait bien son poids et lorsqu'elle fut basculée en arrière, elle entraîna son possesseur avec. Queudver rattrapa son maître et le repoussa en avant. Le seigneur des Ténèbres pu enfin frapper Crabbe d'un bon coup.

Crabbe se retrouva par terre bien sonné et Tom Riddle se fit une entorse au poignet. Décidément, la vie ne lui faisait vraiment pas de cadeau.

Le mangemort répétait des propos incohérents et Voldemort se mit à pleurer.

« Ca ne lui a rien fait !!! » gémissait-il, malheureux.

*******************************************

Cinq minutes plus tard, Voldemort suivit d'un Queudver pudique – il cachait toute peau dépassant pour éviter de nouvelles avances de son maître – et d'un Crabbe louchant et se trompant souvent de côté de couloirs, se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

C'est près de celui-ci qu'ils virent une forme inerte sur le sol. 

« Lumos » murmura Voldemort tandis qu'une lumière vive se reflétait dans le couloir, dirigée vers cette ombre mystérieuse.

« Mais c'est…, » bégaya Queudver. « C'est… Goyle… Grégory Goyle ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout pas terre ? » s'étonna Tom Riddle. « De mon temps… C'est à dire dans les années 80, 90… »

« 1800 ? » demanda stupidement Crabbe Crétin.

« Endoloris ! Silencio » fulmina rageusement le mage noir, haletant comme s'il venait de monter quatre marches d'affilées.

« … donc en 1980, personne n'avait le droit de traîner dans les couloirs la nuit et certainement pas de se vautrer par terre. Quel manque de respect ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça moi, » rouspéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Quel honte !… Attends… Goyle tu as dit… C'est à dire le fils de mon ancien mangemort. »

« Oui, c'est bien cela maître. »

Le visage plat et pale du sorcier se fendit brusquement d'un sourire carnassier.

« Oh mais le pauvre, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas dû aller chez le coiffeur, regarde toute cette chevelure. Je pense qu'il faut la raccourcir un peu » dit-il l'air vengeur.

De sa baguette, il fit apparaître une tondeuse et entreprit de raser le crâne de Goyle, ricanant de son mauvais coup. 'Il était si cruel parfois', se dit-il.

Grégory Goyle était bien conscient que quelque chose lui caressait le crâne et il pensait (A/N : Première nouvelle ! ^^) que sa belle Betsy était venue le rejoindre pour le câliner. Il tentait toujours de démasquer ce troublant mystère qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Qu'avait pu regarder Rusard aussi fixement ? Il n'avait pas encore trouvé mais il ne partirait pas d'ici sans avoir eu sa réponse. Il était tellement immergé dans la résolution de ce mystère qu'il était comme dans un état second. Seulement, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était habitué à cet état depuis que son père l'avait fait tombé jadis de sa poussette et était atterrit sur sa tête, un mètre en contrebas. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que l'hérédité pouvait jouer un rôle. Goyle était en fait un être très perturbé et maintenant complètement chauve.

« OUI, » jubilait Voldemort en sautillant partout. « OUI, regarde mon chef d'œuvre Queudver ? »

Le fidèle était soufflé. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. En avouant que Grégory Goyle était son œuvre, il avouait par là même que l'étudiant était son fils ! Ce qui voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien sexué ! Queudver, tremblant, réajusta sa cape autour de son cou, rentrant le menton le plus possible à l'intérieur.

'Peut-être que si je ne le vois pas, il ne me verra pas non plus' pensa Queudver qui se recouvrit la tête d'un grand mouchoir.

« Queudver… » commença Voldemort mais il n'alla pas plus loin en avisant son mangemort. 

Le fidèle déglutit avec peine et se renfonça dans un coin sombre du couloir, essayant de se fondre dans le mur de pierre. Il devait sauver coûte que coûte sa vertu.

« Que fais-tu Queudver ? » demanda prudemment Tom Riddle.

« R-Rien maître, je suis… là » gémit Queudver tellement apeuré qu'il sentit couler le long de sa cuisse un liquide chaud.

« Mais tu te pisses dessus !!! » haleta Voldemort complètement perdu.

« N-Non maître »

« Si, c'est de l'incontinence Queudver, je sais de quoi je parle… enfin, je… euh… je l'ai lu dans un livre ! » rétorqua le célèbre chanteur qui avait cartonné avec son titre « Plus sexy que Ducky. »

« Allez viens, » ajouta-t-il, appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, en direction de l'animagus dont on ne voyait plus un centimètre de peau. « On monte ! »

« Mmmm » gémit Queudver tendit que les portes métalliques s'ouvraient sur une cabine pas assez grande à son goût.

Crabbe s'y engouffra, suivit du mage noir qui attendait son fidèle.

'Il va me faire le coup de la panne d'ascenseur' pleurait Queudver intérieurement, tout en se dirigeant aussi vaillamment et impatiemment vers l'ascenseur qu'un condamné à manger de la nourriture anglaise pendant une semaine consécutive.

Tandis que les portes se refermaient, Queudver se liquéfiait.

« Non d'un ours boiteux et alcoolique portant un caleçon rapiécé, il faudra que tu t'achètes des couches, crétin » siffla Voldemort.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Crabbe joyeusement.

L'homme a face de serpent tourna son regard immédiatement vers son autre mangemort. « Toi aussi, tu es incontinent ? » 

'Seraient-ils assez nombreux pour former un club ?' se demanda Voldemort avec espoir.

« Non, » répondit Crabbe. Et il ajouta avec fierté « Moi aussi je suis un Crétin ! »

« Pas vrai ? » répliqua son maître ironiquement.

« Si ! » jubila le serviteur.

Tout à coup, l'ascenseur s'ébranla et il s'arrêta net entre deux étages. On entendit un long gémissement et une petite marre se forma sur le sol. 

« Je n'aurais pas du boire tout ce thé » gémit l'animagus qui se fit le plus petit possible en essayant de s'incruster dans un coin éloigné.

« Tu as un comportement étrange Queudver, » s'étonna Tom Riddle. « Je veux dire… plus que d'habitude ! Enlève ce mouchoir de ta tête !»

L'homme gémit encore et doucement retira le tissu protecteur de son crâne, regardant fixement le sol où la marre s'agrandissait.

« Bon, j'espère que la cabine ne va pas rester longtemps en panne » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « J'ai un jeu de cartes sur moi. Qui est partant pour un strip poker ? »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

La cabine s'ébranla de nouveau et repartit doucement. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Queudver fût le premier à en sortir, rouge et dégoulinant de sueur. 

'Il s'en est fallu de peu' se dit-il en pleurant.

Lord Voldemort et Crabbe s'extirpèrent eux aussi de l'ascenseur et firent quelques pas. Ils stoppèrent net lorsqu'un bruit inattendu se fit entendre. On aurait dit une sorte de râclement et de grincement.

« C'est un fantôme ! » gémit Crabbe blanc de peur en pointant son doigt vers une forme recouverte de la tête au pied. « Sauve qui peuuuuutttttttt. »

« Mais non Crabbe, c'est Queudver ! Retire ce mouchoir j'ai dit ! »

L'animagus s'exécuta et tout à coup, tous les trois ouvrirent des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils découvrirent enfin la source de ce bruit mystérieux.

C'était la chose la plus belle qu'ils aient jamais vu et le cœur serré, continuèrent de regarder cette vision enchanteresse et hypnotisante. Une chose qu'ils désiraient tous le plus au monde et qui constituait le nouveau plan d'Harry Potter pour faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	7. Un plan machiavélique

Kikou à tous. Merci pour vos reviews. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre d'Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Poutouxes à vous avec ou sans bave, comme vous préférez. ^^ 

**Forty-times : **Merci. J'espère que tu ne seras pas dessus par la fin de ma fic au bout de 8 chapitres même si elle devait, à l'origine, être beaucoup plus courte.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Une BD ? Oui, ça me plairait bien… mais avec la scène de la crème sinon c'est po marrant. ^^

**Maelle : **'Plus sexy que Ducky' ? Mazette, tu es sûr de vouloir les paroles. ^^

**Lumos.Nocturne : **Comme je me marre souvent devant mon ordi, je connais le syndrome mais comme mon entourage sait que je suis fofolle, ça ne choque plus depuis belle lurette. ^^

**Pomfresh : **Aaaah ma Pomy ! Non, je suis impitoyable avec eux mais je dois dire que comme ça, ils m'attendrissent, même Voldie. ^^

**Arcadiane :** J'adore faire les protagonistes complètement cinglés même ceux qui ne le sont pas dans la vraie histoire mais pour Crabbe et Queudver, ce n'est pas dur. ^^

**Cachou : **Pauvre Queudver ! Héhéhé ! Que je suis diabolique ! ^^ Pour la magnifique chose, ce chapitre y répond. ^^

**Mad-eye-amarad : **Il y en a un passage entre Voldie et Maugrey… J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Gaeriel Jedusor : **Bah quoi ? Voldy les fesses au vent, de la crème dans ses plis, ce n'est pas sexy ? ^^ Mais non, je ne démolie pas l'image du beau Seigneur des Ténèbres, je le révèle au public dans toute sa splendeur, c'est tout et pour Sevy, non plus, je l'adore… surtout enrobé de chocolat. ^^

Chapitre 7 : Un plan machiavélique 

« Woahhh » s'écria le très loquace Voldemort, en extase.

« C'est beau, » dit Queudver. « Je le veux ! »

« Non, c'est à moi » cria Crabbe.

« Allons, allons les enfants, » calma le grand mage noir, rougissant mais ne pouvant retirer ses yeux de la vision qui le maintenait captif. « Je sais que je suis beau mais vous ne pouvez pas, bien entendu, m'avoir. »

« Mais… De quoi parlez-vous maître ? » demanda Crabbe, l'air impénétrable et impénétré, même par lui-même.

« De ça misérable crétin ! » cracha Voldemort, toujours hypnotisé en pointant le doigt vers l'objet magique.

« Pas si misérable que ça maître, » marmonna Crabbe. « J'ai 5 gallions à la banque et une dent en or 18 carats. »

« Tais-toi » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvant contempler autre chose que son reflet qui se profilait dans le miroir du Riséd.

Il était magnifique, vêtu ainsi de jaune… comment appelait-on ce subtile coloris aux reflets chatoyants.. oui, jaune…

« Pisse » dit-il.

Voldemort entendit soudain un bruit de liquide se déversant sur le sol et hurla « Pas toi Queudver ! » 

« Oh pardon maître. »

Mais le puissant sorcier n'écoutait plus. Il admirait sa sublime réflexion qui se mouvait avec grâce et sensualité à l'intérieur du verre poli. 

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas un mais DEUX !!! – _oui, vous avez bien entendu Mesdames, Messieurs _- DEUX cheveux qui retenaient un diadème composé de millier de diamants. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie – il le savait. Ses yeux rouges et globuleux se mirent à détailler avidement les moindres contours de son double. Des traits lisses et fins, une moue boudeuse. Son corps était magnifique, une taille de guêpe, des hanches étroites, des jambes interminables, imberbes et sans varices, s'il vous plaît !

Aucune mouche ne tournait autour de lui.

Voldemort remonta sa propre robe et compara.

« Non, pitié maître ! » pleurnicha Crabbe, horrifié. « Pas plus haut »  

Le souhait du mangemort fût bientôt exaucé - le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissant retomber vivement sa robe, l'air mécontent et fixa de nouveau son regard brillant vers le miroir. 

Ses yeux s'embuèrent davantage lorsqu'il vit l'inscription sur son écharpe de Miss 'Voldemort - Sorcier le plus puissant et le plus beau du monde'. Il tenait un bouquet d'orties à la main et avait Ducky sous le bras. Et… - il rougit – Madame Impérium, sa voisine était là et le regardait avec une mine béate.

« Queudver ! » rugit soudain le mage noir. « Pousses-toi de là, pousses-toi de làààààààà !!! »

Peter Pettigrow faisait ventouse au miroir et contemplait son propre reflet se faisant masser par Lord Voldemort. Un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, il menait la grande vie, ne se privant de rien. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme de ses rêves : un simple juste au corps très moulant à paillettes. Il avait toujours voulu être trapéziste dans un cirque !  

Crabbe lui aussi était envoûté par son image. Il se voyait avec un objet à la main dont il comprenait le sens. Un livre. Il savait lire !

« Stupéfix ! » cria une voix derrière les trois pieuvres qui s'étaient agglutinées sur la face de verre du miroir.

Il s'agissait de Maugrey Fol œil qui gambadait aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa jambe de bois. Il portait un short et une chemisette tahitienne et devait revenir de vacances car il n'avait pas sa hache à la main. 

Le sort atteignit Crabbe qui tomba à la renverse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rugit férocement tel un chaton sauvage et sortit Ducky qu'il pointa vers l'ex-Auror. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil ironique et Voldemort rougit. Il remit son caneton en peluche dans une de ses poches et en sortit son arme qu'il pointa de nouveau. Maugrey ricana et le mage noir regarda ce qu'il tenait. Et zut… son mascara. 

L'homme-serpent tendit une main en avant en faisant signe à Fol Œil d'attendre un petit peu. Celui-ci secoua la tête réprobateur, en regardant Voldemort sortir son bâton de rouge, son crayon khôl, quelques jouets pour le bain, des bâtonnets d'encens, le CD de leur ancien tube 'Si tu m'épiles pas, j'te lance Avada' qu'il dédicaça rapidement et lança à Maugrey. Il commençait à désespérer quand, après avoir pris son string imitation peau de lézard, il trouva enfin sa baguette.

Maugrey ricanait toujours et Voldemort sortit l'une de ses fameuses répliques meurtrières.

« Maieuuuhhhhhh. » Puis, n'attendant pas une seconde de plus, enchaîna « Rictusempra ».

Fol Œil se plia en deux, le souffle coupé puis éclata d'un rire hystérique et irrépressible.

Voldemort était content de son petit tour. Il savait lancer les sorts plus vite que son ombre. Il ajouta donc « Tarantallegra » et tout en riant, Maugrey commença à danser aussi élégamment qu'à son accoutumé. Il aurait pu facilement passer pour un homme du monde.  

Entre deux fous rire, l'ex-Auror eut quand même l'occasion de crier « Furonculus » et Voldemort, horrifié, sentit se former d'immondes boursouflures sur son visage. C'en était trop. Il sortit son drapeau blanc de sa poche et déposa sa baguette à terre.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rends » grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE RAFFUT ? » cria une voix derrière eux.

Dansant et riant toujours, Maugrey ne se retourna pas, sachant que l'ennemi pourrait profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour attaquer. Il avait reconnu la voix du concierge et savait que le cracmol n'était pas assez stupide pour l'agresser lui.

Soudain, Fol Œil ne pensa plus. Il venait de recevoir une balle du flashball sur la tête et s'évanouit.

« Ah ! Ca lui apprendra à se ficher de moi ! » glapit Rusard fier de lui.

Lord Voldemort ricana intérieurement et regarda le concierge droit dans les yeux, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Rusard ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et se mit à trembler lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme qui se tenait devant lui : il s'agissait du pervers en tutu rose qui l'avait déjà traumatisé en lui montrant ce qu'il appelait un corps.

Le mage noir commençait à déboutonner son chemisier à l'effigie de Pluto quand Rusard tourna de l'œil.

« Et c'est fait ! jubila le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Nous voilà débarrassés de ces deux crétins. »

Crabbe voulu échanger un regard inquiet avec Queudver mais celui-ci était toujours étendu, inconscient sur le sol.

« Enervotum » lança le mangemort à son collègue animagus. Rien ne se passa.

« Enervitum » essaya encore Crabbe. Rien.

« Euh… Enervétum ». Toujours rien.

Voldemort grogna et lança à Queudver l' « Enervatum » qui devait le ranimer.

Crabbe se précipita sur Queudver et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots qu'il pensait inaudible pour son maître. « Rusard et Maugrey sont des Crétins eux aussi. »

« Ooooohhhh » dit Queudver, le regard soudain animé d'une lueur qui ne lui était pas habituelle. On aurait presque dit qu'il réfléchissait.

Le Seigneur secoua la tête, désespéré et totalement résigné vis-à-vis de la fierté de ses mangemorts à se qualifier de crétins. Il fut tirer de son désespoir par un cri de Queudver.

« C'est Superman » s'écria Queudver.

Voldemort se tourna pour voir de qui son fidèle parlait et leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. 

« Mais non imbécile, c'est… » rétorqua Voldemort.

« Si, si, » coupa Crabbe en sautillant d'excitation. « Regardez, il a un S de dessiné sur sa chemise de nuit. »

« C'est Severus ! » cria Voldemort.

« Par contre, il n'a pas de collant » nota Crabbe.

« Nom d'un bulldog qui ne bave pas, je n'en reviens vraiment pas, » s'extasiait Queudver les larmes aux yeux. « Non seulement, Elvis est ici mais Superman aussi, quel sera le prochain ? Wonderbra ? »

« Ce n'est pas Wonderbra, Queudver mais Wonderwoman » rectifia le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Crabbe et Pettigrow se regardèrent abasourdis.

« Severus est Wonderwoman » dirent-ils en cœur.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » gémit Voldemort roulant par terre, frappant le sol de ses points, se tapant la tête… Ah non ! Pas le visage… Donc donnant des coups de pied dans les murs.

Le grand mage noir, releva la tête et croisa un regard inexpressif.

« Queudver ? » murmura-t-il.

Mais non, il ne s'agissait pas de son fidèle et la réalisation de cela, fit ouvrir de grand yeux au puissant sorcier.

« Mais, mais… C'est Ducky ! »

Voldemort releva tout à fait la tête et reconnu Severus Snape qui le regardait, rougissant.

« Severus, tu ne m'avais pas dit pour tes chaussons, tu les as trouvé 'Au Paradis de Ducky'… Ah petit cachottier, je vois que j'ai fait un adepte. »

Severus, de plus en plus rouge, essaya tant bien que mal de cacher ses pieds sous sa longue chemise de nuit grise. Quelle idée avait-il eu de sortir ainsi vêtu ? Snape se mordit la joue.

Derrière lui, bientôt, se forma un petit attroupement d'hommes. Voldemort fut heureux de voir que tous ses mangemorts étaient venus pour le soutenir.

'Ils sont très fidèles', pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

************************************************

Ce qui s'est passé dans le camp des mangemorts 

« I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat... » chantait Severus Snape en se trémoussant sensuellement sur la scène, vite installée. 

Les mangemorts applaudissaient en riant et en sifflant. C'était une soirée karaoké. 

Des pizzas avaient été commandées et ils s'amusaient bien, lorsque une lettre leur arriva. Elle était destinée à Severus et venait de Poudlard.

« Severus » appela Lucius qui avait l'enveloppe à la main.

« Too sexy for » Severus s'interrompit brusquement à l'appel de son collègue qui lui montra la lettre. 

Sexy Snape descendit de la scène et prit l'enveloppe qu'il décacheta. C'était Albus qui lui disait de venir immédiatement près de la tour Gryffondor, que Voldemort y était et qu'il avait attaqué une nouvelle fois. Il fallait donc l'arrêter dès à présent.

Severus sourit intérieurement. Le plan d'Albus était déjà amorcé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer son rôle et ce serait la fin du puissant mage noir mégalomane et fan de cosmétiques.

Il prit donc une mine sérieuse et inquiète devant les mangemorts et leur relata le contenu de la lettre. 

« Dumbledore croit que je suis dans mes quartiers donc il faut que je fasse vite, » conclut Severus priant pour que Lucius ne se demande pas pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas utilisé la poudre de cheminette plutôt qu'une lettre. « Il faut y aller, tous. » 

« C'est ce que j'allais dire » ajouta Lucius.

« Mais, » protesta Lestrange. « Severus n'a pas fini sa chanson. »

« Oui, » ajouta Avery. « J'ai parié 10 gallions que Lucius allait chanté 'La macarena'. »

Lucius lui lança un regard noir mais rougit.

« Et moi, j'ai parié que Lucius ne pourrait s'empêcher de se déshabiller sur scène » poursuivit Nott.

Lucius rougit de plus bel.

« Et les pizzas ne sont pas terminées » grogna Lestrange.

« Oui, là c'est abuser » continua Nott.

« Elles seront toutes refroidies » s'exclama Avery, mécontent.

« Le maître peut sûrement attendre, » poursuivit Lestrange. « Lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans le métro la dernière fois, on est venu le chercher le lendemain après-midi. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait même fait son beurre Tous les passants lui donnaient la pièce pour une opération de chirurgie plastique. »

Les mangemorts ricanèrent à ce souvenir.

« Ou quand il voulait aller dans la forêt interdite et qu'on la retrouver sept jours après dans un camping de nudistes. Ils avaient tous déserté. »

Ils ricanèrent tous de nouveau.

« Ou lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé un mois et demi après dans un musée qui montrait les fossiles préhistoriques. Les archéologues pensaient qu'il en était un. Ils ont tous dégusté après. »

Les mangemorts frissonnèrent à ce souvenir.

« Même la fois où on l'a trouvé, deux jours plus tard, attendant le train dans une gare désaffectée. Vous voyez il a passé sa vie à attendre, même la gloire et la beauté et on sait où ça l'a mené donc une heure de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ? » dit Nott.

« Justement, » contra Severus. « Il a assez attendu comme ça et plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on pourra reprendre le karaoké. »

« Mais… et les pizzas » protesta Nott une fois encore.

« Viens ! » siffla Severus tandis que Lucius le poussait dans le dos pour lui dire d'obéir.

Ils transplanèrent donc tous et arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard. Ils mirent un plan en marche.

Les mangemorts attendraient sagement dans le forêt interdite pendant 10 minutes tandis que Severus ferait semblant d'avoir été couché dans ses chers cachots, puis d'être arrivé immédiatement après réception de la lettre au lieu dit. Voldemort ne se douterait de rien et tous les mangemorts pourraient être pris.

C'est donc ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouva ses fidèles, des larmes contenues dans les yeux, ému par tant de loyauté. Ses larmes se mirent à couler lorsque tout au fond, dans l'ombre d'un couloir, il vit se profiler Madame Impérium que personne n'avait vu les suivre.

Avec tant de soutien à ses côtés, Harry Potter était fait comme un rat et allait périr de sa propre main – immédiatement.


	8. La chute de Voldie

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait, une nouvelle fois, très, très plaisir. J'apprécie vraiment de les lire et j'aime vos commentaires qui me font rire également. J'espère que cette fic vous a remonter parfois le morale ou tout simplement fait rire. Ca fait du bien d'avoir sa dose quotidienne. ^^ Peut-être aussi que cela vous aura montrer aussi à quel point l'auteur est folle. ^^ En tout cas, je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère que vous lirez mes autres fics (si vous aimez les slashs SSHP bien sûr). Je ne force personne à les lire mais vous préviens juste que j'ai vos adresses et une dragonne très féroce. Voilà, mon message est passé. ^^ Notes de l'auteur : Très chers enfants^^, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la vraie histoire d'Harry Potter. Comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué, ma version est certainement plus véridique et plus sérieuse que celle de J. K. Rowling. ^^ Euhhh… Bon… Passons… ^^ 

Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à une expression Anglaise qui est : **'Puppy dog eyes'** et qui veut dire **'Yeux de chien battus'**.

Je me suis attachée à certains personnages tels que je les ai décrit donc j'ai décidé de faire un épilogue qui sera publié comme un chapitre dans les jours qui viennent.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et pour l'épilogue, tel un conte, tout est bien qui fini bien… ou presque. ^^

**Mad-eye-amarad : **Je sais que je suis mimi (comment ça, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent ?^^) et vi, j'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs donc je réponds aux reviews et font des scènes juste pour vous. Elehyn est un vrai p'tit ange. ^^ Mme Impérium, héhé, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, le rôle déterminant qu'elle a pour notre Voldie et pour son avenir très… euh… glorieux.^^ Pour le fait que ce soit le dernier chapitre, il faut bien qu'il y en ai un. ^^ Ma sœur m'a suggéré d'en écrire une autre dans le même style humoristique. Elle est aussi une fan de la 'laitue' et m'en réclame une autre donc je verrais mais si j'en recommence une, elle sera courte également et ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Mais gardez l'œil. Si vous voyez mon pseudo avec un titre farfelue… ^^

**DW : **Mais de rien. J'aime que ma fic fasse rire… elle a été écrite pour ça. ^^ Bisous.

**Forty-times : **Merci. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic mais ici se termine cette histoire. Juste un épilogue et voilà. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira également.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Vi c'est vrai qu'ils sont complètement déjantés les mangemorts… en fait, je les fait à mon image. ^^ Non, non, je vais bien… mais n'appelez pas les bonhommes en blanc siouplait… J'aime po leurs pyjamas… sont trop serrés. ^^

**Océ : **Elehyn rougit en se tordant les mains et en bafouillant un : Mici ! ^^ En fait, dans ma fic, je mets tout ce qui me passe par la tête… comme je suis à moitié fo-folle… bon, d'accord j'avoue… complètement voilà ! ^^ et bien j'ai beaucoup d'idées. Et ce dernier chapitre l'illustre bien.^^

**Maelle : **J'ai une surprise pour toi mais dans l'épilogue… je n'en dis pas plus. ^^ Merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup. Pour l'Ultime Duel, et bien oui. J'ai encore 3 chapitres d'avance et j'en ai écrit un il n'y a pas longtemps. J'aimerais bien en écrire encore pour la terminer donc je pense que ce sera fait jusqu'à fin janvier donc je posterais régulièrement comme je le fais déjà… mais la fin approche.

**Arcadiane : **Je savais que le chaton sauvage te ferait rire. ^^ J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant. Et vi, c'est la fin de celle-ci mais tu sais bien qu'elle a été plus longue que prévue mais je suis contente de l'avoir rallongée.

**Pomfresh : **J'ai trouvé ça bien que Crabbe désire quelque chose comme savoir lire. Ca le rend encore plus débile mais il y a aussi un côté émouvant et pathétique je dois bien le dire. ^^ Je me suis aussi bien éclatée en écrivant les passages de la sortie de baguette de Voldie… tellement prompte au combat. ^^

**Lizzie : **Maieuhh nan, j'avais dit que ce n'était pas fini mais bientôt. J'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent que celui-ci était le dernier… que dire de plus… peut-être que ce chapitre va sûrement te plaire et que tu me laisseras intact si je te dis que pour l'épilogue vous allez avoir droit à deux surprises. ^^

**Gryffy : **Mici beaucoup. Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise. 

**Butterfly : **Aaahhh, ma chère sœur… et ma beta… gros poutouxes à toi qui corrige mes fautes d'inattention et qui rigole à toutes les bêtises que je peux bien raconter et… oh malheur ! il y en a beaucoup. ^^ Je t'aime beaucoup. 

**Wargate : **Et vive la GDS ! ^^ Je t'adore Wargate. Tu as toujours (comme beaucoup de mes lecteurs que j'adore aussi) un petit mot gentil pour moi et c'est très encourageant et agréable à lire. Cette fic est partie d'un délire avec Jez mais si je dois en refaire une, ce sera pour vous tous. Bisous.

**Toosek, Mpb, Skara Brae et Ceyfyl : **Gros bisous également à vous tous. Vous voyez, aujourd'hui, la GDS est en force ! 

Chapitre 8 : La chute de Voldie 

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore étaient cachés dans un recoin sombre d'un couloir, espionnant le seigneur des Ténèbres, Crabbe et Queudver contempler, extatiques, leur plus grand désir dans le miroir du Riséd. Ils virent Maugrey intervenir et stupéfixer Crabbe puis attendre, ironique que Voldemort est fini de déballer toute la marchandise que pouvait contenir ses poches. Il virent également Rusard, témoigner une fois de plus de son intelligence et de sa superbe maîtrise de soi en utilisant son flashball contre le seul qu'il ne fallait pas toucher. Et enfin, ils découvrirent les mangemorts encercler leur maître sous la direction de Severus. Leur plan pouvait commencer.

« Mes fidèles !» pleurait Voldemort, « Vous êtes venus… et plus rapidement que la fois où je suis resté coincé dans un caniveau. »

Les mangemorts acquiescèrent, fiers d'eux-mêmes et de leur gentillesse. On entendit seulement murmurer un bref « Ouais, au détriment des pizzas. »

« Voilà, » continua le mage noir. « Au complet, nous allons pouvoir débusquer Harry Potter dans sa tanière et nous en débarrasser pour de bon. »

« OUUAAAIIIISSSS » s'exclamèrent plusieurs mangemorts dont Bellatrix Lestrange qui augurait un sourire dément, à moins que ce soit son double menton qui prêtait à confusion.

« Vous vous souvenez comment il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Certains mangemorts acquiescèrent tandis que d'autres… deux en réalité fronçaient les sourcils en se grattant la tête.

Voldemort soupira et reprit « Petit brun… »

« D'accord, on a compris maître, » dit Crabbe le regard brillant. « Queudver, il faut chercher un biscuit. Harry Potter doit se trouver dans la cuisine alors, dans le placard à gâteau ! »

« NON ! NON » gémissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sautant énergiquement sur le sol, tant il était énervé. S'il aurait pu, il se serait arraché le cheveu.

« Harry Potter n'est pas un biscuit… »

« Mais vous avez dit 'Petit brun' maît… Aaaaahhhhhh ».

Lorsque le sort « Endoloris » se fut achever, Voldemort reprit.

« Ce n'est pas un gâteau mais un gamin ! »

Dans son coin, Harry frémit, vexé. Il allait tuer son ennemi pour cette réflexion.

« Un gamin maître… Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Queudver. « Petit et brun, ça me fait penser à un ourson… Petit ours brun vous voyez… Aaaaahhhhhh. »

« Déjà, que tu dises penser est un sophisme Queudver » siffla le mage noir.

« Sophie quoi ? » demanda Crabbe.

Un ange passa, puis un autre, puis une tortue et enfin, tout un troupeau de moutons.

« Il parle le fourchelang et a des lunettes » dit Voldemort.

« Un serpent ! » répondit Crabbe. « Alors, là maître, c'était trop facilaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh. »

Discrètement, Nott donna quelques billets à Avery qui jubilait.

« Il a une cicatrice bien sûr… »

« C'est un pirate ! » s'exclama Queudver. « Tous les pirates ont des cicatriçaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. »

« Mais maître, » pleura l'animagus après s'être relevé. « Pourquoi ? On a dit les mots tabous ou quoiaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh. »

« Il porte du rouge et or et a des yeux verts» dit le grand sorcier défiant ses deux fidèles du regard qui s'étaient plaqués les mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de répondre, mais sautant d'un pied sur l'autre le regard brillant, brûlant de le faire.

« Il est attrapeur à l'équipe des Gryffondors et doit mourir ce soir alors Voldemort dit : Il faut le trouver. Vous me comprenez maintenant ? » demanda le mage en articulant bien comme s'il parlait à des imbéci… en parlant à des imbéciles.

« Quand Voldemort vous dira d'y aller, vous y aller et Voldemort vous a donner le descriptif donc ce ne sera pas difficile de le trouver surtout que nous sommes à côté de sa Maison. »

Le mage noir fit quelques pas, le regard dans le vide, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir tournicoter son cheveu manquant lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir ou de se relaxer.

« Crabbe ! Queudver ! » appela-t-il brusquement. « Allez me le chercher. Heureusement que je connais le mot de passe. C'est 'Mot de passe'. »

« Quel est le mot de passe maître ? » demanda Queudver.

« Mot de passe ! » siffla Voldemort.

« Oui maître, » articula lentement Crabbe. « Nous – voulons – connaître – le – mot – de – passe. »

« MOT DE PASSE ! »

Queudver et Crabbe se regardèrent, secouant la tête légèrement, affligés mais n'osant pas trop le montrer.

« Pauvre homme » murmura Queudver.

« C'est l'âge ! » répondit Crabbe.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était rouge de colère et il lança à ses deux mangemorts les « Endoloris » les plus puissants qu'il pu leur donner.

Une fois debout et haletant de douleur, tremblants encore de tous leurs membres, ils regardèrent leur maître, totalement déconcertés.

« M-M-Maître, » commença l'animagus timidement. « Quel est le – le – le mot… »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! JE VOUS AI DIT QUE LE MOT DE PASSE EST 'MOT DE PASSE' ! »

« AH, ça y'est j'ai compris maître, » dit Queudver en souriant. « C'est 'mot de passe' le mot de passe. Mais il fallait nous le dire tout de suite maîtraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. »

Crabbe secouait toujours la tête, totalement dans le flou, à moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il secouait la tête étant devenu une habitude chez lui. Ou encore, peut-être la maladie de Parkinson. Ou une chanson qu'il avait dans la tête et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser : la danse des canards ? (Héhé, ouh qu'elle est diabolique cette auteur !!! ^^)

« BON ! » hurla le mage noir. « ALLEZ ME LE CHERCHER ! »

« Qui ? Oooohhh » murmura Queudver.

Voldemort ferma les yeux, imaginant qu'il était dans un bon bain moussant, se faisant vernir les ongles par Queudver ou se passant de la 'Vieilkarne' sur le visage. Il était apaisé… et rouvrit les yeux… pour découvrir ses deux fidèles toujours devant lui, le regardant avec jubilation. La colère le repris mais il força sa voix à demeurer calme.

« QU'EST – CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA VOUS DEUX BON SANG ? »

« Héhé, maître, » dit Queudver. « Vous n'avez pas dit 'Voldemort a dit'. »

*********************** Scène censurée.

Harry ne pouvait empêcher un rire léger de franchir ses lèvres aux réparties de ses mangemorts qui auraient pu facilement participer au concours annuel du plus haut QI d'huîtres.

Dumbledore ricanait également et il pouvait voir, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune (qui faisaient zoom, jumelles, pouvaient voir à travers tous les métaux et… tous les vêtements, appareil photo, caméscope, télévision à écran plat et réfrigérateur à l'occasion), que Maugrey ricanait, par terre, lui aussi mais personne ne l'avait remarqué – peut-être trop occupé à garder leur bouche immobile devant les répliques des deux mangemorts.

Ensuite, Queudver qui jouait à Voldie-a-dit prononça une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais dû énoncer et la scène fût censurée.

Harry vit Rusard sortir de l'inconscience et Maugrey se relever. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers la poitrine de ce dernier.

Dumbledore sortit, alors, de l'ombre du couloir et marcha droit vers le mage noir. Il dit « Hé ! On se fait un strip poker ! »

Voldemort se retourna vers le directeur et Rusard retrouva la douceur du plancher.

« Ah, non ! » cria Voldemort horrifié. « Dumbledore ! »

Le mage noir fit alors quelque chose de terrible. Il releva ses jupes.

Tout le monde ferma les yeux au plus vite et tout le monde pu entendre un bruit de course, de chute, de grognement 'mon dieu que la terre est basse', d'os craquer par les rhumatismes et de nouvelle course. 

Quelques élèves, attirés par les bruits étranges se trouvèrent en travers du chemin de Voldemort. La baguette était inutile pour les écarter, le mage noir le savait. Et il savait aussi que le meilleur moyen de les faire fuir était de les terroriser.

« Bou, bouuuuu » fit Voldie, en courant dans tous les sens, les bras en l'air pour faire plus peur que ne le faisait déjà son visage.

Comme prévu, les étudiants s'écartèrent, tremblants de tous leurs membres. Voldemort dépassa les quelques élèvent qui se roulaient par terre, mort de rire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. Pour la terreur, il n'avait pas perdu la main.

Maugrey et Dumbledore étaient sur les talons de l'homme-serpent qui jeta un morceau de chemisier dans un couloir adjacent pour faire croire qu'il avait emprunter ce chemin. Sa ruse aurait marcher si ses deux poursuivants ne l'avaient pas dans leur champ de vision.

Voldemort avait un plan. Un vrai. Il allait retourner dans ses chères cuisines, se remétamorphoser en laitue et tromper une fois de plus l'ennemi. Si cette fois-ci, ça ne marchait pas, il avait un plan B. Il se laisserait en Voldemort et regarderait dans les yeux le vieil amoureux des moldus avec son regard de chien battu. Il avait mis des années à l'acquérir et s'en sortait bien pour le faire. Comment avait-il réussi à se faire épiler le maillot par Queudver ? Et oui, Voldemort était grand et malin, et surtout, il avait été élu 'Miss Puppy Dog Eyes' en 1981. Qui pouvait dire mieux ?

Le mage noir se retrouva bientôt transformé en laitue bien verte parmi tant d'autres, sur une grande table de bois.

Maugrey et Dumbledore poussèrent la porte mais il était trop tard pour savoir qui était la laitue anciennement chanteur de hard rock et maintenant amateur de 'Vieilkarne'. Voldemort jubilait.

La porte fut à nouveau poussée et cette fois-ci, Hagrid, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent la porte.

« Qu'en est-il des mangemorts les enfants ? »

« On les a tous stupéfixés professeur, » répondit Hermione vivement. « Sauf Crabbe et Queudver, l'un parce qu'il pensait que nous jouions à chat quand il nous a vu courir vers lui et l'autre qui a disparu à la mention du strip poker. »

« Et Severus ? »

« Il était en train de torturer _légèrement un des mangemorts du nom de Jean-François Machin chose pour l'avoir appeler Servilus. »_

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec approbation.

« Et Madame Impérium ? » demanda gravement Maugrey qui baissa les yeux.

« Elle était à la poursuite de Voldemort, » répondit Harry. « Mais comme lui, elle n'est plus toute jeune alors il faut un peu de temps pour qu'elle arrive. »

Une laitue frémit de colère.

« Je me demande ce qui est arriver à sa main manquante » dit Ron pensif, tandis que Dumbledore se tournait, réprobateur vers Fol Œil qui eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

« Bon, » fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Hagrid. « Vous les avez ? »

« Toutes là professeur » répondit le demi-géant, montrant un grand sceau qu'il tenait dans la main et qui avait l'air d'être très lourd.

« Alors faites ce qu'il faut Hagrid » dit le vieil homme d'un air las mais déterminé.

Hagrid déversa le sceau remplit de limaces voraces sur les salades.

Hermione se posa une main sur la bouche lorsqu'elle vit que le plan fonctionnait. Voldemort, qui ne voulait pas se faire dévorer par un mollusque… ou par quoique ce soit d'autre, venait de se remétamorphoser en lui-même, ce qui n'était pas très joli.

« Bien joué Dumbledore mais vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! JAMAIS ! »

Et sur ces mots, Tom Marvollo Riddle se transforma en limace pour se fondre dans la masse.

Madame Impérium qui était arrivée sur ces entre faits, hurla « Non, laissez-le ! Je l'aime ». Et Madame Pomfresh qui l'avait suivi lui posa une main réconfortante et compatissante sur l'épaule.

Tout le monde était sous le choc y compris une limace qui devait, maintenant, avoir un sourire béat.

Harry sentit, tout à coup, sur son épaule, quelque chose de mou et visqueux le toucher.

« Chat ! » retentit une voix derrière lui. C'était Crabbe, un mollusque d'une autre espèce.

Severus, fit à son tour son entrée et stupéfixa le mangemort.

Queudver le suivit et commença à fouiller les placards. Tout le monde le regardait, bouche-bée.

« Que fais-tu Queudver ? » demanda Severus.

« Je cherche le petit brun » rétorqua l'animagus.

« Stupéfix ! » Queudver se raidit et tomba à la renverse, immobilisé.

Les limaces glissaient les unes sur les autres, semblables les unes aux autres sauf, Harry remarqua l'une d'entre elles qui avait de gros yeux rouges fixés sur lui et une mini baguette, tenue je-ne-sais-comment, pointée droit sur son cœur. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde.

Il attrapa la limace, la jeta à terre et l'écrasa sous sa semelle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter devint le sauveur de monde magique et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son unique force physique.

**************************************

Ne pleurez pas, je vous ai dit que l'épilogue, bien que court, avait une fin heureuse pour tout le monde (ou presque) et vous verrez que c'est bel et bien pour tout le monde (ou presque).^^ Et en plus, comme je suis gentille, intelligente, généreuse… bon j'arrête là ^^, je vous ai réservé une petite surprise. Fêtes obligent. ^^ D'ailleurs, en parlant de fêtes, je vous souhaite un **JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS**. Bisous.


	9. Epilogue

BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS. JE SOUHAITE POUR VOUS QUE TOUS VOS VŒUX SE REALISENT. Et voilà *snif*, ainsi s'achève ma brave fic. J'ai été très heureuse de l'écrire. Pour moi, ça restera un très bon souvenir et si j'ai pu vous apporter un peu de joie et vous faire rire alors je suis contente… seulement maintenant, vous savez à quel point je suis atteinte. ^^ 

Il y a de grandes chances pour que j'en refasse une autre du même style mais pas maintenant. Ca serait trop dur, pour moi de suivre étant donné toutes les fics que j'ai en cours et surtout le nombre de projets que j'ai en tête concernant d'autres histoires que j'aimerais faire. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous d'avoir poster vos opinions sur mes chapitres, ça m'a toujours encouragé et c'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas fait qu'un chapitre unique comme cela été prévu initialement. Je vous aime tous et vous fait de gros, gros poutouxes.

J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira.

**Maëlle : **Je t'avais dit que tu aurais une surprise. Je n'allais pas finir mon chapitre sans répondre à ce que tu m'avais demandé coumême. Je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point là. ^^ Qui a appelé Severus 'Servilus' ? Et bien ce n'est pas dur à savoir. Là, je vais pousser mon coup de gueule contre le traducteur des HP. En Anglais, c'est Snivellus (ce qui n'est pas très reluisant non plus vu que c'est pleurnicheur) mais en Français, il a traduit ça par Servilus ce qui veut dire soumis, celui dont on se sert, etc… ce qui m'horrifie ! Sev n'est pas un esclave ! Grrrrrrrr. (Je te rassure, ce n'était pas pour toi Maëlle.^^) Bisous.

**Wargate : **Vi, je l'ai fait exprès de dire que la terre était basse. C'est souvent ce que les personnes âgées disent et ça allait bien pour le jeune Voldie j'ai trouvé. ^^ Trop court ? De quoi ? Le chapitre ou la fic ? N'oublies pas qu'à l'origine, elle ne devait pas être aussi longue. Vous avez eu de la chance. ^^

**Pomfresh : **Comme tu vois ma Pomy, c'est bien vrai pour l'épilogue. ^^ Je suis contente que mon cadeau de noël t'ai plus et j'espère que ce dernier 'chap' te plaira même s'il est différent – épilogue oblige.^^

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Mais bien sûr que tu peux les embarquer chez toi les mangemorts mais il faudra les tenir à l'œil !… Mais… euh… tu es sûr de vouloir Crabbe et Queudver ? Remarque pour l'épilation c'est pratique ^^… Quoique… ^^

**Arcadiane : **Moi aussi, le pire c'est que j'imaginais Voldie en limace avec sa baguette, regardant Harry. J'étais morte de rire toute seule. ^^ Et c'est aussi pour ça que je le fais finir ainsi… il m'a fait pitié… dans ma propre fic. ^^ C'est qu'un pauvre type en somme. ^^ Pôvre Voldie. ^^

**Mad-eye amarad :**Pour le coup du p'tit brun, j'avais pensé aussi que Queudver ou Crabbe pourrait ramener à Voldie un autre gamin. Un premier année aux cheveux bruns mais j'avais tellement de choses à dire que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis heureuse de voir que ce chapitre t'a plus en tout cas. Merci.

**Océ : **Je cite ta phrase « *air suppliant et chocolat a la main pour l apater* ». Mais… Mais, c'est qu'elle a trouvé mon point faible !!! ^^ Bah en fait, j'ai déjà pensé à faire un slash HPDM mais qui ne serait pas axé que sur l'humour mais mon couple préféré est HPSS donc je verrais. Une fic avec des mangemorts aussi débile n'est pas à exclure surtout que j'ai une sœur qui va me tanner pour que j'en refasse une autre du même style. Je ne te promets rien mais ce n'est pas dit que je ne la fasse pas. Mais pas tout de suite. PS : Pour ta réponse, c'est bien Mamzelle. ^^

Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue - Epilogue 

La limace était écrasée sur le sol, ses deux yeux louchant. Madame Impérium hurla et se rua sur Harry. Severus et Madame Pomfresh immobilisèrent la femme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Tout à coup, un petit fantôme limace surgit et s'envola jusqu'à hauteur d'Harry. Le mollusque presque translucide avait les yeux rouges et tira la langue au jeune Gryffondor. 

Madame Impérium se dégagea de l'étau que formaient le maître des potions et l'infirmière de Poudlard et de dirigea vers le petit fantôme, sa baguette à la main. Elle se transforma en limace et leva des yeux suppliants vers Harry. 

Harry secoua la tête négativement comprenant sa demande silencieuse. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas.

Mais Maugrey oui.

Il écrasa la limace avec sa jambe de bois, libérant son âme qui vint retrouver son amour secret.

Voldemort rougit et les deux fantômes s'embrassèrent, ventouse contre ventouse.

Harry prit une photo avec ses propres lunettes et la tendit au couple d'amoureux. Par chance, on pouvait voir leur reflet et lorsque Tom Riddle vit que son visage d'une blancheur d'albâtre n'avait plus aucune ride, des larmes coulèrent sur ses jours. Il devint une véritable fontaine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait trois cheveux… qui retenaient un diadème. Et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à s'épiler.

Dumbledore leur tendit une feuille d'abonnement pour l'éternité au 'Paradis de Ducky' où ils pourraient la passer.

Tom Marvollo Riddle n'aurait pu plus rien voir dans le miroir du Riséd. Ses vœux étaient exaucés.

Le couple s'envola vers le 'Paradis de Ducky' mais Madame Impérium fit rebrousser chemin à son futur mari fantôme qui s'était trompé de route.

**************************************

Les mangemorts se firent arrêter par les Aurors du ministère et devraient finir leur vie à Azkaban qui était devenue vraiment fiable. Désormais, personne ne pouvait s'y échapper.

Lucius Malfoy fut anéanti quand on lui sacrifia sa belle tignasse blonde pour ne pas propager poux et vermine, c'est pourquoi Crabbe ne fut pas accepté à Azkaban.

Lorsqu'il était tombé sur le sol de la cuisine, après avoir été stupéfixé, il avait heurté le rebord d'un meuble bas et en se réveillant, il connaissait son alphabet. Pour pénitence de ses crimes, il fut obliger de travailler en tant qu'inspecteur des impôts sorciers.

Queudver chercha toute sa vie le petit brun… à Azkaban.

Bellatrix Lestrange se fit foudroyer lors d'une tempête et maintenant, elle souffrait de douleurs violentes et chroniques les jours de pluies… très fréquents à Azkaban.

Son mari pleurait tous les jours pour ne pas avoir fini sa part de pizza car en prison, ils n'en servaient pas.

Nott et Avery n'avaient plus d'argent pour parier donc s'enfonçaient dans une dépression profonde dans la noirceur de leur geôle. 

Les autres mangemorts qui avaient échappés à la hache de Maugrey, avaient été fait prisonnier.

**************************************** 

Harry raconta dans des livres son autobiographie et Ron et Hermione firent de même. 

Ron et Hermione se marièrent et eurent sept merveilleux bambins.

Harry se maria avec Ginny Weasley et eut sept merveilleux bambins.

Chacun eut ses vœux réalisés dont Ron qui pouvait offrir à sa famille… ou plutôt s'offrir un gâteau tous les jours de l'année.

Dumbledore et Maugrey partirent à Tahiti et entamèrent un stage pour apprendre les danses locales.

Severus Snape fut reconnu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et eut la gloire et tous ses rêves de comblés. On disait même, dans les journaux, qu'on l'avait vu très souvent en compagnie de deux jeunes femmes prénommées Morgane et Nathalie, une bouteille de chocolat au lait-noisettes chaque fois à la main. (Si vous ne comprenez pas ce passage, c'est normal, c'est un délire entre Dark Jez et moi-même. ^^)

Madame McGonagall retrouva un ancien compagnon de classe et on ne les revit pas de toute l'année suivante… sauf dans les journaux à scandale.

Hagrid se maria avec Olympe Maxime et ils eurent deux enfants.

Rusard fit une petite dépression quand on lui interdit de se servir désormais de son flashball. Il le mit sous verre et on murmurait dans les couloirs qu'il lui donnait des offrandes. Il avait d'ailleurs – disait-on – vidé un magasin de tout son stock de balles. Dumbledore avait insisté pour que le concierge suive une psychanalyse.

Madame Pomfresh avait trouvé l'amour en la personne d'un beau brun, rencontré sur sorciernet. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu… sept merveilleux bambins.

Draco Malfoy se maria lui aussi avec Luna Lovegood qui était devenu le top model le mieux payé du monde et avait eu … huit merveilleux bambins. (Haha, je vous ai eu !!!!^^)

Goyle fit sa vie avec Betsy. 

Crabbe fit sa vie avec Betsy II.

Ils n'eurent pas d'enfant. (^^)

Neville, Dean et Seamus se marièrent (mais non, pas ensemble ^^) et eurent sept charmants bambins.

Tous ces descendants se retrouvèrent ensemble à Poudlard des années plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures.

***FIN***

**************************************

Spécial bonus pour mes merveilleux lecteurs et en particulier pour Maëlle qui me l'a demandé, voici les paroles des deux tubes qui ont fait, en leur temps, un tabac dans le monde sorcier. (Honte, d'ailleurs à vous ! Vous devriez les connaître par cœur ^^)

Le groupe Voldie et les mangemorts

Avec :** 'Plus sexy que Ducky'.**

Depuis que la terre est ronde,

Depuis que le monde est monde.

Rien n'avait réussit,

A combler l'grand Voldie.

Il avait pourtant, 

Déjà tout tenté,

Devenir puissant,

Arrêter d'puer des pieds.

Teint le cheveu en blanc

Et s'était fait épiler.

Mais rien, jamais,

N'avait pu combler,

Ce cœur et cette âme asséchés.

Il était venu, 

Avait vu, 

Avait été vaincu.

Mais n'avait rien trouvé non plus.

Jusqu'à,

Ce jour béni de joie,

Où Ducky avait surgit,

De son Paradis,

Pour combler Voldie.

Et lui,

Avait enfin trouvé un égal,

Un rival.

Et avait gagné,

Pour une fois, il était premier.

_Refrain les enfants :_

Car Voldie,

Est plus sexy que Ducky !

Plus sexy que Ducky !

Ce petit caneton n'arrivera pas à le détrôner,

Jamais il ne le dépassera en beauté

Car Voldie,

Est plus sexy que Ducky !

Plus sexy que Ducky !

Jamais premier,

Toujours dernier.

Il ne porte pas aussi bien la mini-jupe cintrée,

Ni les beaux p'tits chemisiers échancrés

Car Voldie est plus sexy que Ducky.

Arrivé comme le Messie,

Ducky a égaillé les jours de Voldie.

Harry Potter, à côté de Ducky

N'était vraiment qu'un pâle ennemi,

Qui n'arriverait jamais à le terrasser.

Non, là Voldie était combler. 

Il avait enfin trouvé un égal,

Un rival.

Et avait gagné,

Pour une fois, il n'était pas dernier.

Refrain x 2.

Et deuxième le tube classé 1er au hit parade sorcier pendant près de 24 heures consécutives :

**'Si tu m'épiles pas, j'te lance Avada'.**

Assis dans un canapé,

En train de regarder les mouches volées,

J'étais déprimé.

Elles étaient là pour moi !

Pourquoi les attire-je tant ?

J'me suis laver les dents pourtant.

C'est alors que je me suis dit,

Il est temps de te prendre en main mon Voldie.

J'ai été voir Madame Impérium,

Qui m'a donné un p'tit verre de rhum,

Un pot de crème Vieilkarne,

Et une paire d'tatanes.

Je voulais me rendre à pied,

Dans un musée sorcier.

Et malgré un sens de l'orientation pointu,

Je me suis perdu.

J'avais mal aux pieds,

Alors je suis rentré dans le premier bar venu.

Je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit gay,

Où des mains s'égaraient sur mes pattes velues.

C'est là que je me suis dit,

Epiles-toi Voldie.

Et ainsi, j'ai dit à Queudver,

Je ne veux plus voir un seul poil en l'air.

_Refrain : _(aller, tous en cœur)

Si tu m'épiles pas, j'te lance Avada,

Fais attention à toi,

J'ai la baguette facile.

S'il me reste un poil, ce sera ceux les cils,

Si tu m'épiles pas, j'te lance Avada.

Je suis retourné dans le bar gay,

Complètement épilé.

J'étais fier de me montrer

De m'exhiber.

Alors je suis monté sur un table,

Ai tué certains mal aimables

Et me suis mis à bouger,

A danser.

C'est là que je me suis luxé le bassin.

Et quand quelqu'un a essayé de me rouler un patin,

J'ai vu rouge.

Je me suis dit 'allez, on bouge'. 

Ensuite, c'est devenu une vieille habitude,

Et je le sais avec certitude,

J'aime po 

Qu'on m'épile pas le maillot,

Alors je dit à mon Queudver,

Je ne veux plus voir un seul poil en l'air.

Refrain x 3.

**************************************

Encore un grand merci à vous. Et un gros poutouxe de la part de Voldie et sa ventouse. ^^


	10. Questionréponse Bonus Mais où est Duck...

Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue – Les bonus 

Voilà, comme j'ai eu une question très importante dont je ne peux que vous donner la réponse, je vous mets un petit bonus en plus mais c'est tout ce qu'il y aura en rajout pour cette fic. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et vous fais de gros bisous.

Pomy : C'est pas moi, c'est l'épilogue et si l'épilogue dit 7 enfants et bien il y aura 7 enfants. Je n'y suis pour rien moi… Comme si j'avais écrit l'histoire ! ^^

Dark Jez : Le CD ? Bah, chez tous les bons disquaires. ^^ Et vi, on l'a eu. Héhé. ^^ 

**Mad-eye-amarad : **Bah, vi. Déjà que c'est Maugrey qui lui avait coupé la main à cause de son nom alors il n'aurait pas eu de pitié et puis là, c'était pour une bonne cause : l'amour ! ^^****

**Arcadiane : **C'est vrai que j'ai un penchant pour ces détails-là. En plus, je visualise donc…^^****

**Maëlle : **De rien. Je t'avais dit que je te les mettrais et je n'ai qu'une parole… surtout pour écrire plus de conneri** ^^

La fameuse question revient à **Cachou **à qui vous devez ce 10ème 'chapitre' : Donc où est Ducky ? Et bien je vais y répondre.

Mais où est Ducky ? 

_- Prison d'Azkaban, 3 semaines après la chute de Voldemort –_

Lucius Malfoy se caressait la tête en se remémorant la sensation voluptueuse d'une chevelure douce qu'il ne possédait plus. Il comprenait, maintenant pourquoi son ancien maître avait tué Goyle lorsqu'il avait sacrifié son unique cheveux… Une larme coula sur la joue du blond… euh… du chauve et il recommença à creuser la terre sèche à l'air de sa petite cuillère.

L'écho d'une voix familière se fit entendre brusquement dans sa cellule et il releva la tête.

« Petit brun ? » appelait Queudver inlassablement. « Petit brun ? Où es-tu ? » Il y eu le bruit d'une chute. Puis, l'homme reprit, « S'il vous plaît, où sont les placards à gâteaux ? Y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît… ? »

Lucius secoua la tête, désespéré. 

« 5 gallions qu'il va nous ramener des biscuits » dit Avery soudainement.

« Mais on n'a plus de gallion » murmura Nott.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai ! » soupira Avery. « On peut peut-être utiliser autre chose ? »

« Autre chose ? ... Mais il n'y a rien dans cette prison ! » 

« Ouais RIEN ! » s'écria Lestrange. « Pas même une petite olive… »

« Ca y est, il nous la refait ! » soupira Lucius avec un désespoir résigné.

« … Qu'est-ce que je la regrette cette pizza ! J'vous avais dit que c'était pas la peine de se presser. Lucius aurait pu faire sa maccarena et on aurait pu finir le repas mais _Non_, il fallait que _Messieurs_ aillent secourir le maître… et on a très bien vu comment ça s'est fini ! » bouda Lestrange.

« On peut peut-être utiliser nos boutons de chemise et de pantalons » suggéra Avery.

Tous les ex-mangemorts le regardèrent sans comprendre.

Il ajouta donc, « Pour les paris… en guise de monnaie ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » répondit Nott. « Et comment nos superbes vêtements dernière mode vont tenir sans les boutons ? »

« Ah vi, j'y avais pas penser » soupira Avery.

« C'est à cause de ces maudits détraqueurs, » s'exclama Lestrange. « Il en reste peu et sont sous haute surveillance… un peu comme nous… mais ils nous dérègle tout… J'en ai même le transit perturbé. Hier encore, j'ai… »

« Oui, Rodolphus… C'est pas la peine d'en dire plus, on a compris » s'exclama Lucius.

« Bah quoi ? » s'offusqua Lestrange, légèrement vexé.

« Si seulement, on pouvait s'échapper » soupira Avery.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Nott. « Mais maintenant, c'est impossible. Il y a trop de sécurité, on n'a pas nos baguettes et… »

« Chuuuttt ! »siffla Malfoy. « Quelqu'un vient ! »

En effet, ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de pas lourds retentirent puis l'écho d'une voix, « Petit brun ? Petit brun ? Tu es là ? »

« Pfffff, c'est Queudver ! » dit Nott. Il réfléchit 5 secondes et ajouta prestement, « Vous croyez qu'il est pus atteint que nous par les détraqueurs ? »

Lucius répondit vivement, « Je crois qu'il est plus atteint que nous tout court. »

Ils rirent tous, ce qui était rare à Azkaban.

« Où est ce placard à gâteau bon sang ! »

« Et la pizza ? » murmura Lestrange, déprimé et nostalgique.

« Bon, ça va avec ta pizza Rodolphus » dit Avery, excédé.

« Mais elle était aux pepperonni ! »

Lucius se prit sa tête lisse dans les mains. Ca y est c'était repartie. L'ancien blond comprenait maintenant aussi pourquoi la prison était aussi horrible.

« Petit brun ? »

« Et aux champignons ! »

« On peut peut-être utiliser des cailloux ? » 

Avery était une fois de plus, la cible de tous les regards.

« Les paris !!! »

« Ah ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée » s'exclama Nott, ravi.

« Petit brun ? »

« J'te dis qu'il va nous ramener des biscuits ! » s'exclama Avery.

« Elle était aussi relevée avec de la sauce pimentée et des oignons ! »

« 5 cailloux qu'il nous en ramène aux chocolats ! »

« Avec des gros morceaux de jambon »

« Des gâteaux au jambon ?… Ca doit être les détraqueurs ! »

« Et des rondelles de poivrons ! »

« Les détraqueurs ! » acquiesça Nott. « Quelles sales bêtes ! »

« Dis Lulu, tu nous la fais cette maccarena ? » demanda soudainement Lestrange.

Lucius s'insurgea, « Mais ! Je ne vais pas danser ici… et en plus il n'y a pas de musique ! »

Et les ex-mangemorts s'écrièrent tous ensemble, « Oh sssiiiiiiiii Lulu ! Fais-nous voir ta maccarena ! »

« Pas de musique ! » s'exclama Lucius.

Comme un fait exprès, ils sortirent tous leurs petites cuillères et commencèrent à taper le rythme sur les barreaux. Une maccarena parfaite !

Lucius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de remuer son popotin. Une main tendue en avant, puis l'autre. Une main sur le bras puis sur l'autre. Sur la cuisse et l'autre. Et un mouvement du bassin et hop, on saute ! 

« Ouais Lulu !!!! » criaient les ex-mangemorts.

« La maccarena ! Ah Ah, Ah Ah ! »

Un mouvement de bassin et hop !

« Allez Lulu ! Ouais !!! »

« MAIEUHHHH… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE RAFFUT-LA ? » demanda un détraqueur qui avait glissé sournoisement vers la cellule.

Lucius se figea en plein mouvement du bassin et les autres se paralysèrent également, la cuillère à la main.

« Euh… rien du tout » balbutia Lucius.

« Une tentative d'évasion ? » suggéra le détraqueur, incorruptible.

« Mais non ! C'est pas ça » dit Nott.

« Faites attention » s'écria la bête de toute la largeur de sa bouche béante. « J'ai des moyens de pressions ! »

Les prisonniers frissonnèrent, effrayés. Ils hurlèrent de terreur quand le détraqueur sortit un petit livre de sa poche.

« NON ! TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! » crièrent tous, affolés.

Le détraqueur ricana et leur offrit un petit échantillon de ce qu'il pouvait leur infliger. Il ouvrit le livre et le plaqua vivement devant la cellule, droit dans leur champ de vision.

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! »

Maugrey Fol Œil se tenait debout, dans une pose suggestive, légèrement alanguie, dans un petit string léopard.

Maugrey et Dumbledore se trémoussant sur les rythmes sensuelles des danses tahitiennes, vêtus d'un short et d'une couronne de fleurs.

Voldemort, son tutu relevé au vent, glissait sur la rampe d'un escalier de Poudlard.

Voldemort se faisant masser les fesses par Queudver.

« PPPPIIIIITTTTTTIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! PITIE !!! NNNOOOONNNNNN »

Le détraqueur referma le livre en riant de bon cœur et les quitta pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui criait à tue-tête 'Petit brun ?'

*************************************

« Poupoune ? Poupoune ? » appelait le fantôme limace de Madame Impérium à son mari.

Ils étaient installés depuis trois semaines dans le magasin préféré de son époux 'Le paradis de Ducky'.

« Oui mon cœur ? » répondit le fantôme de Voldie la limace qui se prélassait dans les airs, en compagnie de son Ducky. 

« Tu veux voir ma cacahuète ? » demanda Madame Impérium Riddle d'un air taquin.

« Ou plutôt ta ventouse ! » répondit Tom, en attrapant sa femme par la taille. (Ils peuvent faire ça entre fantômes – Se tenir bande d'obsédé ! Oh mais c'est qu'ils ont l'esprit mal tourné ! C'est po vrai ! ^^)

***********************************

« Hé coucou les gars ! » dit Queudver à ses amis ex-mangemorts. « Qui veut un cookie ? »

« Chocolat ? » demanda Avery.

« Comment tu le sais ? » dit Queudver, d'un air admiratif.

Avery ricana et Nott lui tendit 5 cailloux.

« Tu as trouvé le Petit brun Queudver ? » demanda Lestrange.

« Non, pas encore » se désespéra l'animagus qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs.

« Et bien cherche » répondit Rodolphus.

« Je crois que je les vu aller vers la droite Queudver » dit Lucius.

« Oh merci » s'extasia-t-il en allant dans la direction indiqué. « Petit brun ? Petit brun ? »

Les ex-mangemorts ricanèrent. Mais leur joie ne fût que de courte durée. Une semaine plus tard, tous les cailloux étaient enlevés d'Azkaban ainsi que les petites cuillères. 

Lucius, dont les cheveux repoussaient un peu, fût rasé une nouvelle fois. Il en pleura pendant des jours. Les détraqueurs commandèrent des pizzas et la mangèrent devant Lestrange tandis qu'on avait dit à Queudver que les placards à gâteaux avaient tous été déplacés et qu'il n'y en avait plus dans la prison. Il ne se désespéra jamais pour autant d'en retrouver.

Et chaque semaine, quelques belles photos, leur étaient montrées pour tenter de les expier de tous leurs péchés. 

Lucius comprit le sens de la phrase : Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Ainsi que de tant qu'il y a des cheveux, il y a de l'espoir.

Il était donc plus désespéré que jamais et le resterait.


End file.
